The new TA!
by LeSpy
Summary: A new face joins the class of 3-A, but he isn't a student, he isn't Japanese, and he sure as heck doesn't know what he's doing. He's an American, and he's Negi's new Teacher's Assistant! And if that wasn't enough, he can't speak a word of Japanese. Yeah, this'll go amazingly for him. Oc x Whoever I feel like, Negi x Whoever I want Takes place before the battle with Evangel
1. Chapter 1

_Italics = Japanese_

_yo * = magic words_

**A/N: Hello World! This is a new fic I've been writing after having read the Negima series (and thoroughly enjoying all of it). Now, to be honest, this fic isn't as good as my others. If anybody who reads my other fics reads this, then this is why I haven't updated in forever, :P. As for the description of my character, I've intentionally not typed that in favor of letting you, the reader, decide what he looks like. All I'm telling you is that he is a guy, and the he's on the taller side, and a kind of skinny, that's it. Try to enjoy this, and leave me a review!**

As I wandered through the halls of the "Mahora Academy for Girls" I had an epiphany. It was an earth-shattering realization that changed the way I thought from that day forward. I'm lost. I sighed and looked at the map that I had, and realizing once again, that it was completely in Japanese and that I couldn't understand a thing on it. Coming upon a classroom door (at least I assumed it to be, I couldn't read the sign above it), summoning up my courage I knocked on the door and waited for an answer, hoping that, A. there was actually someone inside the room, and B. The knew where I was supposed to be going.

The door was opened by a semi-tall blonde girl, who managed to give an air of annoyance, while smiling graciously.

"_Can I help you?"_

Oh yeah, I can't speak Japanese any better than I could read it.

Giving her an awkward smile I pulled up the translator on my palm pilot (It's kind of like an older I-pod touch, minus the music) and quickly found out how to say the sentence that I needed.

"_Sorry, to interrupt, but I am lost. I don't speak Japanese. Is there someone in that room that can speak it?"_

The blonde girl gave me a bit of an odd look before beckoning me inside and repeating my question to the full class inside. I was looking at all the students as I heard the professor call out something in Japanese.

"_Class this is a great chance to practice your english, could one of you please the gentleman here?"_

I saw a girl with black hair and bangs that covered most of her face timidly raise her hand. Some more gibberish from the still unseen professor followed.

"_Ok, Nodoka-san why don't you go and talk to him."_

The black haired girl nodded shakily and stood up as she proceeded to make her way over to me. Blondie went to a seat that I assumed to be hers.

The timid girl walked up to me and said in some shaky english, "Umm, how can I helped?"

Eh, close enough. "Sorry to interrupt your class, but I've gotten lost and I need directions."

She stared at me uncertainly.

I repeated the same question, but slower. She seemed to get it a bit better, but still seemed to unsure to answer. A quick burst of Japanese from the professor who I still hadn't seen rang out and her face immediately brightened as she realized what I was saying.

"Where do you need to be going?" her voice was timid, but the sentence was still strong.

"I need to find," I paused and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, "Class 2-A, the one with professor Negi Springfield, I'm the new Teacher's Aid."

A look of surprise flashed across her face before she responded with an equally surprising answer, "Well, then you're already here, this class 2-A."

". . . Really?"

She nodded.

Well son of gun, aren't I a lucky one.

"May I come in then?" I was a bit more confident now that I knew I was at my destination.

The shy girl nodded and stepped to the side, allowing the rest of the class to see me, and me to see the professor. Huh, so he's actually a kid. I thought the school was just pulling a fast one on me.

He must've over heard the conversation and said to me in much better english than the stuff I had heard so far, "Ah, so you're the new TA, welcome to class 2-A."

Smiling I said, "Good to be here!"

Turning to the class he said some stuff in Japanese that I figured was some kind of introduction or explanation, _"Class, this man is going to be my assistant, from this day forward, I hope you treat him with great respect as he is going to be with us for the rest of the year, and possibly others."_

I just smiled awkwardly and waved. Quickly remembering the one sentence of Japanese I had bothered memorizing I said, _"Hello, my name is Jeffery, pleased to me you!"_

I was greeted by a chorus of some Japanese that I assumed to be a greeting in response.

The class then proceeded to ask me questions in rapid fire Japanese that I understood none of.

A quick hush from Negi quieted them down, a bit, and he told them some things in Japanese that I assume to be some form of response.

'_Class Jeff-san is from America and doesn't know how to speak Japanese, so please try not to overwhelm him. If you want to speak to him you'll have to use English until we can come up with something better," _turning to me he said in English, "Ok Jeff, I don't actually have anything for you to do today, I've also forgotten to prepare a seat for you, so I would appreciate it if you could sit with students for today."

Smiling (Not awkwardly this time!) I said, "Sure, no problem."

Looking around I saw an empty seat next to the same girl who answered my questions when I first came in.

Pointing to the empty spot I said, " would it be alright if I sat there?"

Looking over at it he nodded saying, "Normally that's where Yue-san sits, but she has a stomach ache today and I out of class, so it should be Ok for now."

"Ok then," giving him another smile I walked over to the seat and dumped my stuff under the desk.

I saw the girl next to me cringe away from me.

Smiling to her (and hoping she would understand me) I said, "Relax, I don't bite."

I don't know if she understood me or not, but I assurance that I had no ill will toward her seemed to do nothing. I tried saying a few other things before the girl sitting behind me tapped my shoulder and just shook her head with an understanding smile.

Shrugging, I nodded and just sat in my seat for a little bit before I bored. The girl next to me wasn't cringing away, but she had scooted a little ways away and was refusing to look at me as she hid behind her bangs.

Sighing, I pulled out my deck of cards from my leather card carrier. I gave them a quick shuffle and began to practice various card tricks on the desk. (Fun fact, I do magic! That's right! I know at least thirty card tricks!)

As the time dragged by, and I practiced more and more tricks, I noticed the girl next to me looking at me curiously.

Smiling at her, I spread the cards out in a fan and gestured to her with them.

Seeming to remember her shyness she immediately cringed away, although she didn't look as mortally terrified as before. Keeping the cards out I said, "As I said before, I don't bite. I get that you're scared for whatever reason, but I'm just trying to be friendly. Now, why don't you pick a card? I find that card tricks, are a great ice-breaker."

She must've understood some of what I said, as she, ever so timidly, pulled out a card. She stared at it moment, committing it to memory, before looking back at me.

Keeping up my best, reassuring smile, I took the card from her and put it back in the deck. I then spread the deck on the desk and looked through it. Putting on a face of disappointment I said, "Huh, I can't find your card, could you find it for me."

She leaned over, just a tiny bit, and looked through the face-up cards. Looking a little surprised she shook her head. "Huh, that's odd," putting the back into a square I broke it in half and gave it a riffle shuffle saying, "Sorry, I guess I lost your car-" I was cut off by a single card from the deck flying out from my shuffle. Picking it up, and smiling mentally, I said, "Huh, that's never happened before," making a move to pick it up it actually fell off of me and a little behind her. Smiling abashedly I said, "Sorry, would you mind getting that for me?"

Nodding, still timidly, she reached over and picked it up, before she handed it to me.

Taking it looked at it, it was the 9 of clubs. Showing to her I asked, "Hey, this wouldn't happen to be your card would it?"

Shaking her head she said, "No, it was the 10 of hearts."

Taking a look at the card, I gave it a flick with my finger and said, "Oh, so this one?"

Taking a look at the card, astonishment took over her facial features as she saw that it had indeed, turned into the 10 of hearts.

The entire classroom erupted into applause, causing shy-girl to flinch and hide behind her bangs (again), looking around I saw that the entire class had stopped to watch my little trick.

"Well done, Jeffery-san, that was a really good trick! I just can't figure out how you did it!"

As I heard Negi's praise ring out through the din of the class I shouted back at him, "Oh, that question has a real easy answer!"

He looked a little surprised at my answer.

"To say it simply, I use magic!"


	2. My logic is better than yours!

**A/N: Hello World! How are you all doing today? I've come back with another installment of latest fic! Big thanks to mebo1 for favoriting my story, it helps my ego to know someone liked this enough to favorite it. Now, something I noticed is that I don't have any reviews on this story, and it would be nice if one of you guys could change that. Now! Let the story, begin!**

_How ya doing _= Japanese

*I am doing just dandy!* = Magical words

The shock on his face was greatly unexpected, but I guess some people just don't expect that answer. Looking at the clock on my palm-pilot I saw that the class was just about over and I still needed to talk to Negi about something.

Making my way down from the seat I had been perched in I walked over to Negi and said, "Hey, Negi, I still need a place to stay and the letter said that you would take care of it."

He looked pretty surprised at this and responded by saying, "Well I don't really know how I'm supposed to do that! I mean, I'm still staying with Asuna-san! I don't know where you would stay!"

"_Umm, maybe he c-could stay with me and Yue, I mean if that's alright."_

Upon hearing the string of Japanese words I looked to my left to see Shy-girl standing a few feet away, and the rest of the class slowly filing out of the classroom.

Negi looked surprised (once again) at whatever Shy-girl had said.

"_Are you sure Nodoka-san? I know that you're a bit uncomfortable around men."_

"_It's fine, but thanks for asking Negi-sensei. I j-just. . . me and Yue just have some extra space that's all!"_

I don't know what she was saying, but it came out more rushed than most Japanese I've heard so far. Kinda like she was going to say something else, and then decided not too. Or not, it's hard to tell.

Negi still looked pretty surprised, but nodded and said, ok. Turning to me he said, "Nodoka-san has offered you a place to stay at her room in the dorms. She's also right next door to me so if you need anything you can just walk over, I mean, if you'll take her up on the offer."

Huh, from what I've seen of shy-gir- Nodoka, this seemed extremely out of character, but hey, who am I to turn down a place to stay?

Nodding I said, "Sounds fine to me."

I gave Nodoka a smile and a nod, to which she just hid behind her bangs some more.

I spent the rest of the school day with Negi, learning what I was going to be doing, and killing time with my cards. The end of the day came and Nodoka walked in to see me and Negi playing poker (So I taught a ten-year old poker, sue me) smiling I waved her over. She timidly walked over and sat down on the other side of the table to watch Negi and I finish the match. We weren't playing for money or anything, just a couple of pencils and a few sheets of paper. Two minutes later and I was a few pencils and three sheets of paper richer. AHHHHH YEEEAAAAAHHHH!

I packed up my cards and grabbed my newly acquired loot, turning to Nodoka I said, "Shall we leave then Madam?"

She must've understood what Madam meant as her face turned beet-red. Offering a barely perceptible nod she briskly turned around and began walking at a fast pace out of the class room. I quickly grabbed all of my stuff and chased after her.

Some un-specified amount of time later and we must've arrived at Nodoka's room (she stopped at it so I assumed it's hers).

Pulling out a key and unlocking the door prompted me to think that I was correct in my assumption.

She walked inside and I went after her.

Looking around revealed a rather tidy dorm room with a bunk bed, a couch, a kitchen, a T.V. all the things you would expect. The sound of a toilet being flushed rang through out the small dorm room, shortly followed by a kind of small girl, with freakishly long blue hair, that was separated into two pig-tails walking out of it.

She looked at me with a look that conveyed complete disinterest, and sat down on the couch and opened up a book, while she was reading it she said some stuff in Japanese to Nodoka, _"Nodoka, why is there some random guy here?"_

Cue response that I won't understand, _"H-h-he's the new teacher's aid in Negi-sensei's class."_

"_That answers who he is, not why he's here Nodoka."_

Nodoka seemed to flinch at whatever the smallish girl just said, but replied in her normal quiet voice, _"He had n-no place to stay so I offered him a place with us."_

She paused her reading and looked up at Nodoka, I get the feeling that that was the equivalent of a shocked look for her.

"_. . . Ok then Nodoka,"_ she went back to reading her book, but her voice rang out again as she said, _"So what would your name be?"_

(now keep in mind that I had no idea what was being said here) I walked further inside the room, getting the sense that the my new room-mate had Ok-ed my being there. I left my pack by the door, but carried all of my other stuff with me. I looked around the place noticing how clean and organized it was.

"_I asked what your name is, so it would be great if you could tell me," _turning around I saw the girl looking at me disinterestedly, but annoyed at the same time.

"Uhh, I no speak Japanese, English only. I am American."

Not even missing a beat, the girl said, "I ask your name."

"OHHH, sorry. I'm Jeffery, but everyone just calls me Jeff."

She stared at me a bit longer, but eventually she just nodded and went back to her reading as she said, "Just do not cause any trouble. And my name is Yue."

I gave her an odd look, she wasn't exactly, normal. Well, neither am I, but I can still have opinions.

-time skip-

A couple of days had passed (I do mean two) and I've gotten settled in better. I still have no idea what anybody is saying, but more students of the class are making the effort to speak to me in english. Nodoka has stopped being quite so shy around me, although she still cringes if I speak to loudly and apologizes profusely over the smallest things, Negi has begun to put me too work too, it's mainly just grading papers and other stuff, but it still exists.

I was sitting under this really big tree in the court-yard pretending to read a book in Japanese (I was bored!), when I noticed Yue coming down the steps with a whole bunch of books. Yue and I haven't really "gotten along", but we're not enemies (I think, it's hard to tell with that constant poker face). A sudden inspiration struck me to try and improve our relation-ship (as friends, not like that!), putting the book I couldn't read in my pack, I got up and began to walk over to her.

However, at that precise moment in time, Asuna (I'm fairly certain that's her name) came barreling past her yelling something in Japanese, I think I heard the word chupacabra though, regardless, she pushed Yue just enough to make her trip, and that made the huge stack of books lean, which made her fall. Off the top of the stairs. F*ck.

Looking around, and seeing no one, I decided there was really only one thing to do.

I began running forward, as I did so I extended my right arm out and flicked my wrist. My deck of cards came shooting out of there leather pack.

" *KORA, CAPRA, ACERIA! SEAL OF THE CARDS, BREAK! NOW OBEY ME AND FOLLOW MY COMMANDS*!"

Immediately after I said the words of power a few things happened. One, my staff formed on my back, Two. my wand appeared in a belt loop in my pants. Three (and this is the important one) my deck of cards glowed brightly and left my hand. Only to float right behind me! I thrust one arm forward and shouted, "TALINASO!" This all happened in the space of 4 and half seconds

A single card from my deck shot forward to where Yue would fall. As it flew forward at impossible speeds, it grew bigger and bigger till it was taller than me! it stopped directly where Yue would be in a couple of seconds.

Yue hit the card, and it didn't stop her, but it slowed her down just enough that I was able to dive and catch her.

The card that slowed her fall went back down to normal size and inserted itself back into the deck, which was now safely in it's leather pack.

I took a couple of breaths as Yue did the same in my arms. Looking up from the ground I said, "Oh, hello there, how are you doing this fine day?"

Yue looked at me in shock and surprise, not responding.

"Well I am doing just dandy! I decided to go for a stroll when I decided it would be a top-notch idea to randomly dive forward and them lo and behold, a beautiful young lady falls into my arms," I find complimenting a woman never hurts, no matter what situation you're in.

A blush made it's way to her face and she regained the power of speech as she said, "Th-thanks. You know, for catching me."

HOLD IT! Did she just stutter?! I have not seen her do that before! Eh, it's probably nothing, she did just fall from a heightened area, it's expected that she'd be a little shaken up. It's just weird seeing the girl with the impenetrable poker face shaken up like that.

"No prob Yue. Do you want some help carrying those books?"

She had already begun to pick the books up as she said, "No it's my job."

I picked up the half she hadn't gotten to yet and said, "Well that's a shame because I'm going to help you anyway."

She scowled at me, but I could tell that there was no real force behind it, so I just continued to pick up the books.

Sighing in defeat she finished picking up her half of the books and started walking off to wherever it is these were supposed to go. I never really bothered to ask.

"So Yue?"

"Yes?"

"You've been speaking to me this entire time in English, well done."

"You simply have not made me need to say any words I do not yet."

"Really? Then how come Nodoka always finds it so hard to speak to me then? No offense, but she has a much higher grade than you and you can understand me fine by the looks of it."

She took a few minutes to translate what I had said, and then come up with an answer. At least I assumed that was what the pause was for. It's quite possible she just wanted to make me wait.

"For reasons beyond your comprehension."

"Comprehension is a pretty big word. Are they really teaching you that so early in the year?"

"No, I just looked up."

Oh, of course.

The rest of our trip passed in silence.

The next day came by and I go up early enough so that I could make it to the class before everybody else. I already had a habit of getting up early, and I saw no reason not to put it to use. I changed in the bathroom and grabbed an apple and a banana as a breakfast, and made my way out as quietly as possible.

I was walking to the classroom and was about half-way there when I started to whistle, a habit that annoyed many. The whistling turned into humming. And then, it turned into muttering the lyrics under my breath. I looked around, I was just about at the classroom now and I didn't see anyone. Ah, screw it. I started singing in a clear and strong voice, the lyrics to, "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay.

I walked into the classroom, and began to tidy the place up a bit as I sang, "I use to ruuuulle the world, seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleeepp alone, sweep the streets I used to own," I'm sure you know how it goes. I had just finished the song, and cleaning the classroom, when all of a sudden I heard a polite clapping from behind me.

Whirling around I saw that green-haired girl with the weird ear swag (that's what I call it.) at the doorway clapping politely.

"GAH! Did you just hear all that?!" I'm also terribly shy when it comes to my singing near people.

She bowed and said in a perfectly even voice, "_Yes"_

Oh, right, I'm the only damn one who can speak English. However I've picked up a bit of English from hearing it spoken so much, so I knew she just said yes. Wait, she understood me?

"Uhh, can you understand me?"

"_Yes,"_ another perfectly even response.

"Ahh, could you speak in English?"

"_One moment, I'll download a translation program now."_

What? That's way beyond the meager words I know.

"_Download complete. Running the program now."_

Gibberish, gibberish, something, something now. That's what I heard.

"If you wish to speak to me Jeffery-san then I am now able."

Woah, that was a bit sudden! I wonder what she said in Japanese.

Anyway, "Uh, did you hear all of that?"

"Do you mean your singing Jefferey-san?"

Oh, so she did. "Uhh, yes."

"Then yes."

An awkward pause ensued. Well it was awkward for me this girl had on a poker face that could rival Yue's!

"Um, do you need anything-. . . uh what's your name?"

"My name is Chachamaru sir."

"Okay, uh you don't have to call me sir, it just makes me feel weird."

"Okay, Jefferey-san."

"Uh, just Jeff is fine Chachamaru. Is there anything you that you need?"

"No, Jeff-san. I was going around town in the early morning when I decided it would be an appropriate time to come here."

"Oh."

Awkward pause.

"Your singing was quite good."

"What?! No it wasn't, I'm really not that good."

"No, I compared the quality of your voice to many of the other singers I have heard and you are in the higher end of the category of them."

Geez, she speaks like some kind of computer. "Look I'm positive I'm really horrible, if you played a recording of me singing right now then it would sound really bad!"

She blinked at me and said, _"Audio recording now playing."_

Ahh, how am I suppos-

" [insert lyrics of Viva la Vida here]"

"_WOW THAT SOUNDED SO GREAT!"_

. . . My head turned ever so slowly back to the door to reveal about seven or so of the students in my class (It's really Negi's class, but that's just how I've come to think) standing in the doorway with shiny eyes and awe-struck expressions.

I turned my gaze back to Chachamaru with a questioning look, that she understood meant, "Could you translate that?"

"They enthusiastically agreed with my assessment of your singing talents."

Aw, buck me.


	3. Chapter 3 TURN IT UP TO ELEVEN!

**A/N: Hello World! How have you all been?! Cause I've been doing just dandy! Now, Chapters may start coming out a bit slower since school is starting up and I'll have stuff to work on, but! I will persevere. I know a few people have followed, and even favorited, my story! And I gotta thank those who have, yet I still have no reviews! I'm hoping at least one of you guys can fix that.**

**Now, before you read the story, assuming you don't all just skip this (lord knows I have so many times), I would like to know what your favorite type of elemental magic is. Earth, Wind, Fire, or Water. I'm sure a lot of you like Lightning, or Ice, or some other sub-category, but just put down the one of the four I listed and then say the whatever the sub-category is. You can do this in the little review box, or PM me. NOW! Let the tale unfold!**

One of the new arrivals turned to Chachamaru and asked _"Chachamaru-san, who was singing on that recording right now?! I want to buy all of his music and go to all of his concerts! . . . even if I can't understand any of it. . ."_

Chachamaru turned toward the girl (It was one of the Narutaki twins, but I don't know which one) and said in her always calm voice, _"That was Jeff-san singing on the recording. I do not believe Jeff-san has recorded any music however there is an 85% chance that if all of you pressure him to perform a concert that he will concede."_

I don't know what they said, but I swear the temperature dropped a couple of degrees. The gaggle of students (including Chachamaru) all turned there heads toward me very slowly, and creepily. And ominously. If I was smarter I would've run faster than that time I first played Amnesia Dark Descent (if you don't know what that is then look it up!).

I'm not quite sure what happened, but one minute I was standing there staring at the 8 or so students, and the next I wasn't even standing as the combined hugs and cuddles (I dislike using that word, but it's the only one that fits) actually lifted me off the ground.

I heard them all gibbering away in Japanese I mostly didn't understand. I heard a lot of pleases and wants, but that's about it.

I spied Chachamaru standing a few feet away watching and I called out to her, "CHACHAMARU SAVE ME!"

"No."

That is not a good answer! "Why not?!" I was finding it harder to breath.

"Because I want the same thing that the girls . . . persuading you right now want."

" *Gasp* And what would that be?! I don't speak your language!"

"They wish you to sing at a live concert."

"Never!"

I swear the smallest of smiles made it's way on her face as she said, "I don't think that's really an option you have at the moment."

I completely lost the ability to breath as my head was shoved into one of the girls. . . you know whats.

. . . Damn it! Why does my will to live over ride my will to not do stuff?!

I shoved my upward, and free of it's fleshy prison, and after a quick gasp of air, "Yes! I'll do it!," What's the words in Japanese?! _"Yes! I do it!"_

All of the girls suddenly backed away from me as one and I was unceremoniously dropped to the floor.

"I swear, this is no way to teach your TA."

I waited for a snarky comment from someone, when I realized that Chachamaru was gone (how did she do that?) and everyone else in the room barely knew enough english to tell me there names, much less know if I was asking for them.

They started to talk among themselves, giggling every minute or so.

I sighed and picked myself off of the floor, and began to make myself look presentable for class.

I sat at my own personal desk (a gift from Negi himself!) and started going through the various assignments I had to grade.

Nodoka- 10/10 (as expected)

Yue - 6/10 (barely passing)

Asuna - . . . 1/10 ( study harder! And if you don't know what this means, then figure it out!)

Makie - 5/10 (You came close and I know that if you try harder then you can pass)

Chachamaru - 7/10 (Okay what gives Chachamaru? You never get above a B, I've see how smart you are! So show it!)

Ku Fei - 4/10 (I get that learning another language is hard for you, and that you like to work out, but I know that you can do this!)

Kaede - 4/10 (You seem clever enough Kaede, but I don't really know you enough to be able to tell, why don't you try harder at your studies instead of whatever you do when you disappear into the mountains hmm?)

Konoka - 9/10 (Great job!)

Evangeline - [no grade] ( I get that this is boring for you, but you could at least do some of the work!)

And so on and so forth, when I finished up the papers I handed them over to Negi, but before I could go back to my desk he caught my eye and beckoned me over.

"Yeah? What's up Negi?"

"Listen, Jeff-san-"

"Oh for the love of god Negi, just call me Jeff!

"Sorry! Jeff-s, Jeff I've noticed that some of the girls in the class aren't doing to well, and that you seem to have taken an interest in them."

"Huh? Well yeah I guess. I mean, I don't want any of them to fail or anything."

"Well Jeff-sa, Jeff I think I have a way that you could help them!"

"Color me intrigued, what have you got in mind friend?"

"You should have an after school class for the people who aren't doing to well! You could focus on just them!"

"I dunno, I mean, I already have a lot of work, and I mean-"

"You will be payed extra."

". . . When can this start?"

"I don't see why you can't start it today! I've already gone over this with Takahata-sensei and Shizuna-sensei so you're good to go! If you think someone needs the extra instruction then you can immediately put them into your class!"

"Damn, Negi! You've really thought this through, but there is one problem."

"Huh, what?"

"How am I supposed to communicate with the girls? I don't speak Japanese."

Negi almost fell for some reason, but I was able to catch him. "Huh, I don't really-"

"Oh, just leave that to me-ne"

WHAT THE CRAP?! I turned to my right to see, Chao something standing right next to us! How the heck did she get there without either of us noticing?!

"Me an Satomi have made a two way translator for you Jeff-san ne"

Huh? Oh she is wearing some sort of weird head thing!

Smiling she took off the odd looking head piece and gave it to me, I put it on, and found that it fit perfectly/

"_It should fit rather well thanks to the automatic adjuster me and Satomi put in-ne."_

"Oh yeah, it fits like a dream, and wait a moment I understood you perfectly even though you were using that Japanese babble talk!"

"_And to me it sounds like you are a fluent 'babble talk' speaker yourself-ne"_

"Wait, so you mean that everybody heard what I just said perfectly clearly?"

"_Yes-ne"_

"Shi-"

"Jeff-san please don't finish that word?!" Negi suddenly reminded me that he was still there.

"Negi, I am appalled that you think I would use such a word in the classroom!"

"Huh? Then what were you going to say?"

"Shippidge."

"Shippidge?"

"Shippidge. Now if you don't mind I'm going to make a list of the people who are going to be in my afer school class thank you very much!" I turned away in a huff and stomped over to my desk. I wasn't actually mad at Negi, that's just how I act. Deal with it.

I also completely ignored the uproar of the class who heard me say after-school class and immediately started demanding answers from Negi. I waited about five minutes, in that time I had put together my list, and primly walked over to the group of girls mobbing Negi and said in a clear strong voice, "OI! Get away from him the lot of you! That is no way to treat a teacha!" I used a bit of an Australian accent while saying this. Again, that's just the way I am.

They all paused looking sheepish and put Negi down and went back to there seats.

"NOW! I have made a list of the people who will be in my class, and I am going to read their names off! And I do not want a single peep out of you maggots! Am I clear?!"

"_Sir, yes, Sir!"_

"Good! Now! The people in my class will be, Asuna Kagurazaka! Yue Ayase! Ku Fei! Kaede Nagase! Makie Sasaki! And Chachamaru Karakuri! There will be no if ands or buts! I expect all of you to be here at. . ." I leaned over to Negi and said in a soft voice, "Say what time does my class start?"

"25 minutes after class ends."

"25 minutes after this class is over! Got it?!"

"_SIR, YES, SIR!"_

I stopped my army sergeant voice and said in my normal friendly voice, "Great! See you then!"

I looked over the six students who I had decided to tutor personally. Asuna looked ticked off at having to be here. Yue and a Chachamaru had pair of perfect poker faces. Makie and Ku Fei just looked kind of ditzy and Kaede looked completely out of it.

My train of though was de-railed and sent on a wild ride through a mental orphanage when Chachamaru raised her hand.

I pointed at her and said, "Yes?"

She lowered her hand, and said in a perfectly even voice, _"Jeff-san wh-"_

I cut her off with a pointed glare.

Instead of sighing like I expected her too she just continued speaking and said, _"Jeff, why am I here? My grades have always been sufficient. I have passed everything and have done all my work. I cannot find any need for me to be in an after-school class."_

I looked at her warily and said, "Exactly, ' I actually made her show emotion as she gave me a curious look! "You've always **passed**, but only with C's and B's and I know you can do better. It's like you're trying to do mediocre! I mean just this morning you were speaking to me in English with ease!"

"_That is because you-"_

I am not letting you win this argument! I wipped of my translator and said, "Chachamaru! Tell me, in english, the definition of supercalafragilisticexpialid ocious!"

She wasted no time in saying "It means great, fantastic, extremely cool. It can also be used as an exclamation, or as a way to describe something that surprises and delights you, similar to the words 'stupendous' or 'wonderful'.

It is from the song in "Mary Poppins"(1964), suggested as "something to say when you don't know what to say."

The word is a neologism, meaning it was created (for the movie), but variations existed as early as 1949."

She paused. Blinked. And then said, "Very clever Sensei."

I put my translator back on and said, "I try, now! For the rest of you! I know you all have the capability to pass this class with C's at least! (Except maybe Asuna) So we are going to study hard! Got it!"

My enthusiastic speech was met with half-hearted, yeahs, and sure!

I sighed thinking, "This is going to be tough."

Ku Fei was the last one to leave and as she gave her farewells and went through the door I sighed and was going to fall to the floor in exhaustion, and be perfectly fine with it, when I was caught by someone!

Looking up lazily, I saw the freen haired girl, the one who wouldn't save me from that mob of girls, . . . okay I forgot her name okay?! It's hard to remember so many peoples names!

She lifted me up the rest of the way (how strong is she?) and said, "Jeff-Sensei I believ-"

"FOR PETES SAKE LADY! WHY DO YOU NOT JUST CALL ME JEFF?!" in all fairness, I probably shouldn't have yelled, or sounded so mean, but I get just a tad bit cranky when I get too tired. It's understandable.

She had a look of complete surprise on her face, that immediately made me regret my action, I may have been a little tetchy, but I still had a heart.

"Oh, geez, uh, listen, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It is because in Japan to use someone's name with out an appropriate suffix conveys either great disrespect or a level of high . . . familiarity that is beyond the relation of the average person."

Oh. OH! "So why didn't you say something in class or earlier?!"

". . . I believed that Jeff-sa, that Jeff was aware of this, and was trying to make of fun of me."

Oh my god, what have I done! I have been (unintentionally) down right dickish! "Oh, geez, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that at all! I didn't no this until you told me right now!"

". . . Really?"

"Yes, really! I would never do anything to hurt you! I mean that would just be mean! Look if you're not comfortable with calling me just Jeff, then you can call me anything you want ok? . . . Within reason, I can't have you calling me squid-monkey or stuff like that, can I?"

I can't tell if my attempt out humor succeeded, but I think I saw her smile a tiny smile for just a moment before she said, "Okay, thank you for clearing up the matter. . . Jeff."

I gave her an odd look, "Wait, I thought that this whole thing was so that you wouldn't have to call me Jeff?"

She actually had a visible smile as she said, "I think that in private discussions that I can accommodate your wish."

"Oh, well, that's great! Thanks!"

She nodded and started to leave, but s stray thought crossed my mind, "Oh yeah! Hey, two last things!"

She turned around to look at me.

"What should I call you?" I mean if it's really that big a deal, I think I should learn stuff like this.

"Just Chachamaru will be fine, Jeff."

Oh yeah that's her name! "Oh yeah, and, are we friends now?"

This question seemed to catch her off guard (although it's hard to tell, with her), but she recovered and said, "Yes, I believe so."

And with that she left!


	4. Chapter 4 where sht gets real

**A/N: I'm back! I have overcome schoolwork and my need to sleep and eat (screw you bodily functions!) and have brought you another chapter! I actually got a couple of reviews on my last chapter and even got myself some criticism, which was appreciated, so I'm hoping I can get at least one more review for this chapter. And I assure you, even if it takes me forever to update, this story wont die. Now, let's see what I was able to type out.**

I got back to Yue and Nodoka's dorm room, and used the key that I had been supplied with to open the door. I walked in to see some weird looking girl with long hair, glasses, and a sh*t-eating grin on her face as she talked to Nodoka.

"Come on tell me, just who is this new room mate of your's Nodoka? Oo, did Negi-Sensei move in?"

Nodoka started to stutter out some kind of a sentence, "N-n-n-o, i-i-i,"

But then I decided to just cut in. Walking up behind her (without her noticing me) I said, "You know I heard that her new room-mate is actually a scary monster with horns and claws that's keeping her prisoner.

She quickly turned around, but only saw empty air.

I altered my voice to make it sound like a small girls voice and made it appear from behind her and to the right of her, "I heard that he makes her do his will, and is actually a demon!"

She turned around, only to see empty air again I changed my voice to that of low female voice and had it appear behind and to the left of her, "I heard that he eat's the people intrude into his dorm room!"

She was getting visibly freaked out now as she turned to face the voice, only to see a couch and a vase.

I dimmed the lighting in the room, and made my voice low and demonic, and had it come from everywhere at once, "I heard that those stories come from the ones that get off lightly, and that real punishment is far worse."

She was scared out of her wits now, and was on her knees, quivering with fear.

I then walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, while simultaneously turning the lights to normal, and said in my normal voice, "I'm pretty sure those are all myth's and rumors though, and that her real room mate is just some guy who likes to mess with people on occasion."

The girl stood up very slowly, and then turned around and slapped me across the face. I probably deserved that.

"So this is why Nodoka-san is embarrassed! You're a boy! But let me ask you this, how in the world did you do that? That was amazing! Did you use CG or something?"

"No, no, nothing as complex as that, I just used magic."

"Bullsh*t! How did you really do it?!"

Ain't she good at seeing through lies (or is she?), "I learned how to throw my voice at a young age, and my little bit of headgear and alter my voice, I just used the light switch to monkey with the lights."

"Clever! But what is another boy doing in an all girls high-school? This is scandalous!"

"Uh not really, I'm sure of you've heard of Negi, the ten year old teacher yeah? well, I'm his assistant now."

Yue then walked into the room, and not even faltering, upon seeing this new girl, pulled me aside and said to me, "Jeff-san you cannot stay in our dorm room anyway longer."

I looked at her and said, "Ok."

Apparently my answer made even Yue's poker face drop as she looked at me oddly and said, "So wait, your not going to ask why, or put up a fight?"

"Nah, I already planned on leaving at some point, after all I can't rely on you forever can I?"

"Uh, ok then, you don't have to leave right now, you can have about a week or so."

"Nah, I'll just head out now, I never really unpacked much, so I can just head out now."

"Oh, uh, ok then."

And thus my living arrangement with the two girls came to an end. There were no tears, no heart-felt good-byes (although Nodoka looked a little sad) I just got my stuff and left, well not actually.

"Oh yeah!" I popped my head back into there room to see them all staring at me oddly, "Do you have a spare deck of cards that I could have? You know, as a, . . . memento?"

Yue looked at me oddly, but picked up a pack of old cards lying on the living room table and tossed it over to me, I caught it and yelled a thanks as I walked off.

I started humming a little tune as I was walking semi-aimlessly, to a place where I could set up camp. I was about half-way to the place I was planning to live on (for a little while at least) when I heard a rather loud yell and a heavy sounding thump. My curiosity stirred, I walked a little faster to the place I heard it come from.

I took me about two minutes to get to the area in question, and in that time I had heard quite a few more thumps and yells. When I reached the area I saw quite a few tall and buff men surrounding someone; whoever it was, I couldn't tell.

I walked up to the ring of people and simply started walking between them, ignoring the many looks of indigence and surprise. When I reached the center of the circle I saw the chinese girl with low grades from Negi's class standing in some kind of martial arts stance, looking rather happy with herself.

Slipping on my translator I tapped her on the shoulder (she hadn't seen or heard me coming) and said, "So Ku-San is there an particular reason you're surrounded my a bunch of overly buff men, or is this just for fun? Or is it both?"

Whipping around Ku was about to try and punch my face in when she saw that it was me, and stopped her punch midway.

"Jeff-San! You surprise me! You should never sneak up on a girl!" she put her fist away and instead gave me a hearty clasp on the shoulder.

I gave her a grin to match hers and said, "Well I think it's your partly your fault for not hearing me coming."

She pulled her hand and scratched the back of her head abashedly as she said, "Yes I should have! How do you be so quiet?"

"Well to be honest I us-," my sentence was interrupted by one of the many men surrounding us deciding to take action against the new guy in this brawl and attempted to punch me right in the back. I side-stepped and then shuffled back, grabbed the mans massive arm and threw it forward causing the man to lean forward and lose his balance, from there I swept one of his feet out from under and gave him a hard shove, which caused him to crash into the ground. Not wasting any time, I got on top of the man's back and put him into the vice of a rather good chokehold. He tapped after about three seconds. Letting the man go I got back up and over to Ku (who looked pretty surprised at how I nonchalantly took out the huge man) and said, "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, to be honest, I use magic to make myself so silent."

Ku let out a hearty laugh and said, "You funny Jeff-Sensei! Ok, I can respect that you won't tell me!"

I just gave her another smile before I said, "So, could you tell me why these men ar surrounding you?"

"I am the chinese martial arts captain, and these men want to prove that they are stronger than I am, so they fight me!"

"Well that doesn't seem to fair."

"It is no pro-"

"I mean, what there's only, what twenty of them? You could probably take out five of them in the space of ten seconds, and that's if you're going easy!"

She blinked at me and said, "No one's ever think that I'm the one who will win in a fight like this the first time they see it happen."

"Well I have faith in my students, and an eye for talent," I gave her a wink and looked around at all the men (who looked rather agitated at this sudden interruption to their fight) and said, "Now, would you mind if I joined in? I'm a little bored right now to be honest, and I want to have some fun!"

Ku looked at me oddly, but then put on her winning smile (not **a **winning smile, but literally a smile that said, "I am going to win, end of discussion) and said, "I bet you I can take out more than you can!"

I looked at her appraisingly and said, "Oh you are on! What happens if I lose?"

She thought about it for a moment and then said, "I get passing a grade on the next 10 homework assignments!"

"And if I win?"

She thought about it again, but couldn't come up with anything.

I decided to add my three bits and said, "How about you have to spend your weekend with me."

She looked at me surprised and said, "Why?"

I shrugged and said, "I could use the company, plus I don't know where anything is, so you could give me a tour."

She nodded and said, "Deal."

The next two minutes were a flurry of martial arts (and small flashes of light that only I noticed).

I finished counting and said to Ku, "14!"

Ku looked shocked, "13," she said dejectedly.

Smiling at her I said, "Then it looks like I have a date this weekend!" damn she blushed hard! "Relax, Ku-San, I'm just joking." And then I ran away from her so that I wouldn't get pounded to a pulp for saying that.

I sat my butt down on the grassy floor of a large grassy plain that isn't to far from the classroom building itself (Mahora is larger than you might think). I looked around to make sure there was no one there. I checked using some other means, and once satisfied no one was there I took out the deck of cards that Yue had given me.

It's a real shame that I'll never get to use these cards, they look half decent.

I took a deep breath and held the pack of cards in front of me. I moved my hands away form the cards, but they didn't fall. They just floated in place.

Now for the harder part. "*Kora, Capra, Aceria! Seal of the cards, break! Obey me, and follow my commands!*"

A bright light gathered around the cards, and then it broke like glass, pieces of the light dissipating as they hit the floor. I pulled out my wand and held it in my left hand, while pulled my staff out of it's sling on my back and held it in my right now hand. Now, I don't actually have to use these to control the cards, but if I have a bit of time, and if the situation calls for it, then they make things easier.

Each of the cards separated and positioned themselves around me. And they each grew to the size of about, four and half feet tall (If you use the metric system then that's about, do the math yourself. It's annoying to convert it and I'm sure there's some website that'll do it for you).

Directing the cards with my staff and wand I had about 12 of the cards lay down flat on the ground like a floor, I then concentrated on the cards and said, "*Cards heed my commands and heed them well. You have failed your duty and are not of use. Turn to wood and do no more!*"

The cards joined into one, and then hardened, turning into a hard-wood floor. I let my arms droop and sighed. Even if cards are my specialty, transmutation is still very hard!

I heard a single intake of breath from behind me. Turning around fast I saw Ku Fei standing with, uh, let's see, red-head, pig-tails, bells in her hair. . . Asuma? No, that doesn't sound right. . . . Asuna! That's it! So Ku Fei and Asuna, were staring at me in complete shock. Well f*ck.


	5. Chapter 5: Not awkward at all At all

**A/N: Hello World! How are you guys doin'? If any of you care enough to respond I'll answer any question you have in the A/N of the next chapter. This is a bit of sappy chapter, and, I'll be a little blunt with you, probably not very good. I haven't really written much of this kind of stuff, so prepare for awkward writing. Also, if any of you guys can come with a good OC I may add him/her into the story at some point. Make sure to leave a review, I'd like to keep the streak I currently have of about, one or two a chapter, but if you guys feel like breaking a record and giving me three that'd be just dandy! Now, lets see what I've written down here, shall we?**

We stared at each other for a bit.

Ku Fei was the first to break the silence, "Y-Y-Y-You!"

"Yes, I broke the laws of physics, did the impossible, etc. etc. Any questions?"

Ku Fei seemed completely shocked by nonchalantness, but Asuna was quick to say, "HEY! Won't you be turned into an ermine for this?! Mages aren't supposed to show there magic to normal people!"

I gave her an irate look and said, "Well I was going to be able to play it off using magic and some other techniques, but any chance of that is now gone and I don't know any memory loss spells, other than a very hard hit to the head. And I don't think I would be able to land such a blow on Ku Fei-san easily enough," I sighed, "Well at least only one of you is new to this information, instead of being turned into an ermine, maybe I can get off lightly and be turned into a crow."

Both Ku Fei and Asuna were horribly shocked by how casually I said this, and both made there way over to me saying how they wouldn't tell a soul, and how nobody has to know, but really, it didn't matter. And then I had a horrible idea. But it would be the only way I even had a chance of getting out of ermine town.

I stood up and cracked my back, Ku Fei and Asuna backed off, looking at me worriedly, before I said, "Alright, Ku Fei-san, there is a way for me to get out of trouble, but you're not going to like it."

Ku shook her head and said, "I don't care what it is as long as Jeff-san doesn't get turned into an ermine!"

I looked at her and said, "Well, you might change your mind once you hear this, but it requires a bit of an explanation, so settle down."

We all sat down on the wood floor I had created and I looked at them both warily before saying, "Alrighty, in the magical world there was once a great and powerful Mage, said to have had tremendous power, but in her travels she found that she often was defeated because she wasn't able to cast any of her mighty spells. At this same time there was mighty and brave Warrior, who traveled the lands searching for battles, but he also found himself defeated often, because there was no one to provide him with support. One day these to fearsome people met, and struck deal. They would fight with each-other till the end of time. Now that these two powerful figures had joined forces, they were unstoppable."

Ku Fei looked at me in wonder, but said, "But what does the story have to do with you?"

Now here's the bad part, "The magical world recognized the power of such a combo and made a system based off of it called, The Pactio System, a mage can make a pactio with any person he chooses, and the person he makes his pactio with becomes a Ministra Magi, and help protect the mage in combat. The Ministra Magi gets a tremendous power boost, they become faster, stronger, and get a number of other benefits, if they're lucky then they get a unique artifact, that they can use at will. And the only way I can escape punishment, is by forming a pactio with you."

Ku Fei stared at me in amazement, but then a look of happiness came upon her face as he jumped to her feet and exclaimed, "Well what so bad about that?! That sounds like a great idea! Let's do it now!"

I think I heard Asuna mutter, "Oh, god," before walking a ways away.

I looked to Ku and said, "Ku-san, that's not the bad part. The bad part is how you make a pactio."

She looked at me oddly and said, "Well how bad can it be?"

Here it comes, "Well in medieval times we would have to swap blood," a panicked look struck her face, "But in modern times the mages of today decided that that was too archaic," relief was now evident on her face, "So they thought about what an appropriate substitute would be," and now ere are all the way back to curiosity, "So now, if you want to form a pactio with someone, then they have to kiss."

Ku just froze up, utter shock radiating from her very being. I pulled out a bit of chalk I had with me, and got on my knees, drawing several circles and runes on the floor beneath us.

"You can mull that over while I set this up."

A couple minutes later and the necessary magic circle was complete, Ku however, was in the exact same position. Sighing I poked her in the arm, which snapped her out of her trance like state. Into a state of complete panic, she began waving her arms, and offering all kinds of excuses, or asking if there was any other way.

I activated the magic circle, and it started to glow, as a wind surrounded us, making Ku's school uniform skirt flutter, and my jacket to billow out behind me.

I grasped her shoulders and said, "Ku!" she stopped talking, and moving and just stared at me, "Calm down, Ku," I didn't even notice that I had dropped the honorific.

She stared at me and said, "But, but this is going to be my first, I've never kissed a man before."

I smiled at her and leaned in saying, "Well I haven't either, but this'll be my first too, so I guess we have something in common, huh?" She just stared at me, "And Ku?"

"Y-yes?"

I leaned in right in front of her face and said, "If it helps, think of me as a boy, not a man."

She stared at me for just a moment more before moving forward that last inch, and, well, err, we kissed.

We held the kiss for a moment longer before parting. We stared at each other a moment longer before the glow of the circle faded (along with the circle itself) and I leaned down to pick up the pactio card that had appeared on the floor. I made a copy of it (amazing card magic remember?) and gave one to her.

The card had a picture of Ku with doing a pose, with spiked leather gloves that went up to her elbows. Ku immediately started blushing (I'm sure I was too) as I handed her the card. She stared at and said, "W-what is this?"

As I scratched the back of my head (nervous habit) I said, "Proof of the contract. We are now partners. Oh yeah, one thing before I forget, normally pactios make people partners for life, but since I'm not an adult yet, I can only make previsionary contracts, so don't worry about that I guess."

There was a bit of an awkward silence before I said, "Oh yeah, if you put that card up to your head and say, telepathio, then we can speak to each other with our minds, I can also summon you with my card."

Now there was a real awkward pause where neither of us really knew what to do.

Thankfully Asuna cut in and said, "So what exactly were you doing before we came her."

Thankful for her interruption I turned to her, and happily said, "Oh, nothing much really, I was just building a house."

They both looked at me surprised, "What? It's a small house, nothing major."

Asuna was, again, the first to recover as she said, "Well, why are you making a house?"

"Well I need somewhere to live obviously," this didn't seem to hard to figure out to me.

They couldn't really come up with anything to say to that so I got back to making my gosh-darn house.

I had finished my house. Asuna had left a while ago, but Ku had stayed, saying that this was too cool not to watch.

It had to floors, both didn't have any walls to separate them, so for now I just had two really big rooms. I looked over to Ku, seeing she had fallen asleep. I checked my watch to see that it was 10:00 pm. It was getting pretty late. I woke Ku up and said, "Come on, let me give you the grand tour of my house," she nodded sleepily and stood up, following me through the door.

"Here's the first floor!" she nodded sleepily.

We went up stairs and I said, "And here's the second floor!" She again just nodded tiredly.

"Geez, you're really out of it, aren't ya Ku-san?"

*nod*

I sighed and said, "Alright lets head back downstairs, I have a sleeping bag you can use."

"B-bu, I has mah own rooom," her words came out slurred, and to be honest, it was kind of funny.

"Yeah, but it's dark, and you can barely stand up straight."

She just nodded (again) and followed me downstairs. I pulled out one of my sleeping bags, that I kept in my backpack, and set it down for her. Now don't think I'm doing the whole, nobel guy gives up comfortableness for the fair maiden routine. I actually had a second sleeping bag that I like more than the one I had given to her. Namely it's bigger, and I like to have a little room.

Ku got into her bag, and I got into mine and then we both fell asleep exhausted. Nothing else happened. Ok, well, I think Ku got up to use the bathroom at some point, (which involved going outside and finding a suitable bush), but that's it.

I was half-awaken by something warm pressing into me. Now, I was still half-asleep, and thought it was my cat, or my little sister who would climb in with me when she had a bad dream, I curled my arms around it and said in a tired voice, "Dunn woorrryy. Iss all ok."

The foreign warmth responded by saying, "I am just cold, dun worry."

Wait, hold it up, my brain is starting to function a bit now. That voice isn't my sister's, it certainly isn't my cat, both of them are back in America. Wait, I built house, then Ku stayed with me. Then, . . . I opened my eyes to see A. the sun was just starting to come up (which means, it's like 5:00 or something) and B. Ku snuggling into me! WTF?! I was shocked awake, but I didn't dare move. I tried to slowly back away from Ku, but she just moved with me. I was getting seriously uncomfortable at that moment and I just couldn't think of anything to do.

Summoning my courage I gently shook Ku and said, "Ku-San, Ku-San it's time to wake up."

She rolled into me (again) and said, "But it's so cold. . ."

Alright, let's just say it, "Ku-San, you're in my sleeping bag."

Ku didn't react for a moment, but then she shot out of my sleeping bag like a rocket and stared at me with a mixture of embarrassment and surprise.

"Oh god, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I swear! I just needed to use the bathroom in the middle of the night and needed to use the bathroom, and it was cold outside, and then I couldn't find my sleeping bag and I was half-asleep, and I just was so tired, and your sleeping bag was right there, so I guess I just-" I decided it was bout time to interrupt her panicked explanation.

I let out a small chuckle and said, "Ku-san! It's fine, really. I know how cold it can get at night, and I don't blame you for what you did, Ok? As long as you don't decide to make this a habit, then we won't have a problem, ok?"

Still blushing, she nodded and said, "Ok."

I gave her a calm smile and said, "Now come one, since you got me up so early, then you can come to the classroom with me and help me clean it up."

Ku stretched as she said, "Ok, but I need to go to my room and get ready for school and all that."

Oh yeah, "Huh, never mind then, I'll let you off the hook this time."

We left my house (I locked the door) and as she walked off to the dorms I called out to her, "Don't forget! You owe me a tour of the academy this weekend!"

She nodded, but was quickly out of sight. As I went to the classroom, I started whistling a song by Green Day, but I can't for the life of me remember which one. I started to turn out my surroundings as I came to the classroom, and unlocked the door using my key.

I think it was about three minutes (give or take) before my whistling was interrupted by a familiar emotionless voice, "Jeff-San. . . Jeff."

A little surprised, and wondering who would be here at this hour, I turned around to see Chachamaru standing near the door way patiently.

I decided to take off my translator for our conversation and said to her, "Oh hey Chachamaru, what's made you come to the classroom at this hour? Because I don't think it was to see my ugly mug."

Chachamaru seemed a little surprised at my comment, and instead of answering asked, "Do you really think of yourself as ugly?"

I laughed as I picked up a pear and beet root juice box from the floor (near Yue's seat) before I said, "'Course I do! Don't think I'm ugly?" as I said this, I turned to her grinning stupidly.

Chachamaru seemed to be caught completely off guard by my response, and it took her minute before she said, in a very quiet voice, "No,"

huh?

Her voice raised to it's normal speaking level as she said, "I Chachamaru Karakuri, do not think you look ugly."

I looked at her, completely shocked by her words, but I then remembered something, "Well, um, gee, thanks uh, hmm. Oh yeah! You haven't answered why you're here yet!"

Chachamaru seemed to be caught off guard by my change of the subject, but answered, "I thought it might be nice to help Jeff, with his morning duties."

"Oh, well that's nice of you. Uh, the classroom wasn't really that dirty so I'm already done, and there's still, like two hours, before class starts, so do you wanna go for a walk or something?"

I think I saw her smile for a moment before it vanished and she said, "Yes, I would like that very much."

Smiling at her I leapt over a desk to get to her (hardcore parkour!) and said, "Shall we be on our way then M'lady?" as I held out my arm to her.

Now, I was probably seeing things, but I swear she blushed as she said, "Yes, please."

As we left the building I steered us toward a forest that wasn't to far from the academy.

As we walked through the place I decided to ask Chachamaru a question that had been noodling in my brain for a while now, "Hey Chachamaru, can I ask you a question other than this one?"

She looked at me with a hint of amusement about her as she said, "Yes."

"Why do you have those ear things? Is that like, some sort of weird Japanese ear swag or something?"

Chachy (I will never call her that to her face.) stiffened and said, "No."

"Then what are they?"

" . . . "

She just stared straight ahead and walked stiffly.

"Come on, you can tell me, I won't judge you or anything, besides we're friends right? Well friends trust each other, and friends don't judge each other, regardless of what they do."

Chachamaru stopped walking and looked at me seriously, "You won't reject me, or be scared?"

I looked at her offended and said, "Chachamaru Karakuri I am offended that such a thought even entered your mind!" I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes as I said, "You can trust me Chachamaru, I will never betray you."

Chachamaru looked at me hopefully (this is the most emotion I've seen her display) and said, "Really?"

"Really."

She took a deep breath and said, "I am a gynoid, a female robot made by the combination of magic and science."

". . . Really?"

She nodded and said, "Yes."

"Well that's," she cringed in fear that my next words would be those of rejection, "really cool!"

She opened her eyes and said, "What? You mean your not surprised or think it's a joke?"

I shook my head and simply raised a finger in the air and said, "Practe Bigi Nar, Ardescat," a small flame appeared above my finger, and that was the only explanation she needed.

Out of nowhere, Chachamaru hugged me tightly.

Now it was my turn to be caught off guard as I said, "Not that I don't like it, but what is this for?"

Chachamaru seemed to realize what she was doing and drew back, blushing profusely.

She spoke in a tone so quiet I almost didn't hear it as she responded by saying, "For not rejecting me."

I laughed at her and said, "I told you I wouldn't didn't I? Now come on, we still have some time left before school starts, lets get walking.


	6. Chapter 6: Winning!

**A/N: Hello World! Miss me?! Here's the next chapter in Jeff's adventures. I've kept my streak of 1 review a chapter so far, and keeping it would be wonderful, although breaking the record, and giving me two or three, would literally make my day. Now I've gotten one Oc from a dude named Mzr90, but I could probably fit one or two more in if any of you have any ideas. Now lets let the chapter be read, and let the good times roll!**

I had finished grading all the assignments that had been given out by Negi, and was now just messing around with my cards (translator off) as I saw all of the girls in the class struggle to speak some basic English. It may be a little mean to think so, but it was pretty funny to watch. I saw that Negi was beginning to lose interest from the class, and that they were starting to just screw around. Well I can't let that happen can I? Donning my translator, I strode up to the front of the class and yelled, "OI, THE LOT OF YOU NEED TO QUIET DOWN NOW!"

They quickly clammed up, but I knew that unless I did something to get there interest then they would just go back to being loud again. I then said in a happier calm voice, "Negi and I will split the class into two halves. One side will be Negi's team, and the other will be the better team- I mean my team," this drew some giggles from the class, "One person from each team will come up, and either Negi or I will ask them a question in English, and you must respond in English, whoever answers the question best will win 1 point for there team, whichever team has the most points at the end, will win there entire team a fabulous prize! To decide the teams you will all come up here and take a card from this deck," I held a smaller than normal deck in my hand, "There are thirty cards in this deck, 15 red cards, and 15 black cards. You will all come up and draw one. If you draw a red card then you're on Negi's team, if you draw a black card, then you're on the winning, I mean my team, any questions?"

The Kazumi girl raised her hand and asked, "But there are 31 people in this class, won't there be one person left over?"

I smiled at her calmly and said, "Yes, but I'm pretty sure that Evangeline-San doesn't have any real desire to be doing this activity, so I'm going to let her sit this one out, is that ok by you, Ms. McDowell?" I turned my head towards Evangeline and smiled.

She looked a little surprised by my offer, but was quick to hide it underneath a mask of boredom as she said, "Sure, whatever."

Everybody else came up and picked a card and the teams ended up like this.

Me: Negi:

1. Yue 1. Yunna

2. Akira 2. Ako

3. Misora 3. Akira

4. Ku 4. Misa

5. Konoka 5. Chachamaru

6. Asuna 6. Madoka

7. Makie 7. Haruna

8. Kaede 8. Setsuna

9. Zazie 9. Sakurako

10. Satsuki 10. Chao

11. Mana 11. Chizuru

12. Satomi 12. Chisame

Fuka 13. Fumika

Kazumi 14. Nodoka

Natsumi 15. Ayaka

I looked over at my team and all of the assembled baka rangers, it was no coincidence that they ended up on my team. I want to see if any of them actually payed attention in my class.

Looking over the rest of the class I said, "Ok, you have to decide amongst yourselves who goes up, however once a person goes up, they cannot go up again until every other person on the team has gone. When you come, the first one to answer whatever quetion, Negi or I ask, in english, will win the point. Any questions?" I saw grim determination from Negi's side, and an air of defeat on my side, "Then lets start!"

Negi and I sat on a pair of chairs at the head of the class while our respective teams decided who would go up.

It was eventually decided that Akira would come for my team, and that Ayaka would go up for Negi.

I looked over at Negi to see if he wanted to start it off, but he just smiled and gave me a nod of permission to go first.

Clearing my throat, I asked, "Hello girls, how are you doing today?"

Ayaka didn't even hesitate in yelling out, "I am doing happy!"

I looked at her oddly, and said, "Well I'm glad that you're happy, but that's not quite the right context," turning to Akira I said, "If you can get it right, then the point is yours."

Akira thought hard about it before saying, "I am doing good Sensei, and you?"

I smiled and said, "I am doing just fine Akira-san, oh, and by the way, the point is yours."

I don't think she understood me, but the point was made clear when I put a tally on the blackboard to indicate my team had one point.

Next up was Nodoka for Negi's team, and Kazumi for my team.

I let Negi have this as he said, "Hello, how is the weather today?"

Kazumi started to think about it, but I Nodoka squeaked something inaudible out immediately. Looking over at Nodoka I asked, "Nodoka-san, did you say something?"

She took a deep breath before saying (in a voice I could barely hear), "I said the weather is looking good today . . ."

I think I might have missed something at the end of the sentence, but it was enough for me as I drew a point on Negi's side.

Next up Asuna came up for my side, and Chao went up for Negi.

I don't think I should even have to ask a question here.

A minute later Asuna went over to my side of the class looking pissed off, as Chao happily walked over to Negi's team.

The game continued on for the rest of class, and in the, my team lost. However, it wasn't a total loss! Negi's team only won by 4 points! And the baka rangers (even Asuna) did pretty good.

After I gave my team some condolences, I walked over to Negi's side and gave them all a congratulations, "Good job all of you, you performed wonderfully, and have completely earned the prize!"

One of the twin girls (I can't tell them apart for the life of me) almost jumped me as she said, "What is it, what is it?!"

Smiling I said, "You are all formally invited to the winner-of-the-game party next Friday," they all cheered at the thought of a party, but I wasn't finished, "Wait, Wait!" they quieted down again, "For the whole day, that means during school hours."

Negi looked at me shocked as the girls started cheering louder, and it was obvious he didn't think that I would actually b aloud to do this, but I whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I can make it work, plus I'm not done yet."

I looked at the cheering team of winners sternly and said, "I'm still not done!" they quieted down once more, "BUT! If any of you, miss even one, assignment, then you are uninvited!"

They all gasped in terror.

"Oh, and just so you know," I grinned at them evilly, "Negi and I have decided that today is double homework week."

They all stared at me in terror, and Negi whispered to me, "Jeff-san you're evil."

{[*]}

The rest of the week went by without incident, although I think I gained a new level of respect from some of the students in Negi's class. Unfortunately, both Yunna, and the Narutaki twin, forgot a homework assignment, and as I said, I had to un-invite them from the party. I did warn them. However, I've been preparing the party for fifteen people, and to have two people short, wouldn't do.

About, half of the team that I had, during the game crowded around me, as I jumbled, some strips of paper, with there names on them, in a hat. I had found the students from my team that had turned in all of there assignments, and put there names in the hat I was holding. I would pull out two names, and then they would get to go to the party.

The first person to be pulled out was, Satsuki Yotsuba!

She smiled happily and said in that quiet (but powerful) voice of hers, "I'll bring some pork buns to it."

Oh, god yes! Satsuki had given me one of those things once, and it was delicious!

Putting my attention back to where I was, I pulled out the second name to see, Zazie Rainyday!

All eyes turned to Zazie, who gave us all a questioning look as she juggled some items she had found lying around.

". . ."

I laughed and said, "Zazie, I swear you could be a comedian if you wanted to. Everyone's looking at you because your name just got drawn to come to the party tomorrow."

All eyes were now on me.

Zazie's gaze turned to her normal blank expression as she said, ". . ."

"Yes, you have to. Besides, I've never really spoken to you before, so I'm hoping I can get to know you a bit better at the party.

". . ."

"Oh, yeah that's a great idea! We could do it at the same time, and tie them together."

". . ."

"You too? Oh this'll be wonderful then! Alright, could you come by later today, so that we can set it all up?"

". . ."

"Right after I teach my class would be best."

". . ."

"Oh, yeah I guess huh? Ok, could you stay for my class, and then I could take you myself?"

". . ."

"Alrighty then!"

The entire class, had started watching the conversation between me and Zazie at this point, and they were all staring at me like I was from mars or something.

I looked at them confused, "What?"

Bells girl (I'm not good with names, OK! I usually have a list or something! It's the red-head with the bells in her hair, OK!) said, "You actually understood Zazie?"

Now it was my turn to look at her oddly, "Yeah, it sounded like she was speaking normal English to me, but so do you thanks to the translator Chao-san gave me."

Chao herself decided it was a good idea to pipe up and say, "It's a **universal** translator-ne."

I looked at Chao and said, "Seriously?"

She nodded with a pleased smile adorning her features.

"Ok, that is wicked cool."

She just nodded again, but the emotion was evident in her features, that she was pleased I liked her gadget.

The class bell rang, and everybody filed out. I started to go through the progress notes of the people in my class, to see who needed help with what when I was interrupted by a friendly voice saying, "Jeff?"

I normally would've been surprised, but I just couldn't muster up the energy to be surprised this time as I looked up to see Chachamaru, "Oh, Chachamaru, what's up?"

She gave me an odd look and said, "The direction opposite of down; are these random word tests still necessary Jeff?"

I sighed and muttered, " 's a figure of speach," but the I looked abck up to her and said, "Well, no, but it's always good to check sometimes. What do you need Chachamaru?"

She paused before saying, "Do you remember the promise you made to those girls that you would sing, a while ago?"

Oh, dear, God, I do not like where this going, "Yeesss."

In her normal emotionless voice she said, "I believe that it would be best to fulfill that promise at the party you are hosting.

Oh, well that actually works pretty well for me, "Actually Chachamaru, I've been planning on getting that out of the way, during the party anyway, as much as I don't want to."

Chachamaru, actually managed to look surprised as she said, "Really?"

I nodded and said, "Oh, aye, I've had Chao help me put the whole thing to together."

Still maintaining a look of surprise on her face Chachamaru asked, "What are you going to be singing then?"

I smiled at her with a devilishly and said, "You'll find out tomorrow along with everyone else."

I think I actually managed to annoy Chachy. Now I know this doesn't sound like a good thing, but she's usually so emotionless (gynoid or not) that I think of it as an accomplishment whenever I can make her show emotion at all. The fact that it's been happening more often lately as of late makes me believe that she's starting to open up to me.

Oh sh*t, I still have a class to teach, I stood up and opened my mouth so i could begin the class.


	7. Chapter 7: Ain't no party, like my party

**A/N: Hello world! I'm back! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I'm still doing it! I know I say this every chapter, but the next update shouldn't be too far away! Also, for those of you reading my other stories, I'll be updating those fairly soon as well! I might do a little non-canon to the story christmas thing, but I also might not, leave a comment in the review I know you'll put telling me what you think I should do, and if I should, what you think a good idea for it might be. This chapter is actually two chapters I was going to upload separately, but I figured I'd just upload it all at once. That's it for now, please read and review my story!**

I had collected everybody who was going to the party from there dorm rooms and was now leading them to my house (which none of them knew about yet).

The class rep (still bad with names) piped up after a few moments of silence and asked, "Uh, Jeff-sensei, where are we going? There's nothing past here, but grassy fields, and forests."

I looked at her with a mock look of 'you should know this, and are stupid for not knowing it' and said, "I told you, we're going to the party."

"But sensei-"

"NO BUTS!" I yelled in a sudden fierce tone.

That shut her up, and the rest of the trip to my house was spent in silence.

When we arrived, they all gasped as they saw my house. You see, I had spent a little bit of time (and by that I mean A LOT OF TIME) upgrading, and now had I fully sized mansion, with a shippidge tone of rooms, at least five, working bathrooms, all the other kinds of things a normal house had, AND, a nicely sized pool to boot!

All of the assembled girls present gasped and one of them asked, "How did this get here?" (I don't know who, if I'm bad with names when people are right in front of me then you can't expect me to know who it is based off just a voice)

I smiled happily (even though no one could see it) and said, in a loud enough voice so that everyone could here me, "Well, that's an easy question, I built it myself!"

There was another collection of gasps, and the class rep asked, "How much did this cost you?!"

I thought about it and then answered, "$100 dollars, or so, I don't know if the translator will translate that into yen, and I don't know the exchange rate, but for all this, it's a huge bargain."

I just heard exited mutterings, smiling immensely, I pulled out a remote, and pressed a button on it, and wordless party music started spewing out of various speakers (courtesy of Chao) and I yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING AROUND FOR?! IT'S TIME TO PARTY!"

The girls all grew silent as they realized that that was there the party was being held, and then they charged the place. Quickly discovering the pool, a stage for my performance (I shuddered at the thought of doing it) and a dance floor, for thems that want later.

I smiled and began to walk around my students, mingling with them and generally having a good time.

I laughed at a joke that the class rep just told me, as I heard my watch beep. remembering why I had a set a timer on it, I excused myself, and went to the bathroom, where It took out my Pactio card (blushing at the memory) and put it to my head, muttering, "Telepathio."

"Ku, are you there?"

"Wha? Jeff-san is that you? How are you speaking in my head?!"

"Remember the pactio we made, and how I told you about how there were a bunch of perks?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well telepathy with you is one of the perks."

"Well that's so cool!"

"I know right? Anyway that's not why I've contacted you, I want you to bring everyone in the class, including Negi, to my place, say it's on Jeff-sensei's orders, K?"

"You'll see."

"Fine, I'll do it."

A couple minutes later, and the rest of class 2-A was at my doorstep, with Ku at the front.

"Welcome to the party everyone! I know I said, that you guys wouldn't be able to come, but that just didn't feel right, so I decided that you all would just have to come over later than the rest the class! Now, if you could all go to my backyard, you'll see a stage with everyone else waiting at the bottom of it, if you could all make your way there that would be lovely."

The other half the class left for the stage. My smile dropped, and I turned to Chao (it's creepy how she always appears exactly when she's needed, I've learned to stop questioning it) and said, "You got everything set up?"

A nod was followed by hers saying, "Of course-ne."

I sighed and said, "Lets get this over with."

I looked over at the crowd of thirty students, and took my translator off. I calmed myself down, and walked out onto the stage with mic in hand, and watched as two T.V. screens descended from the roof of the stage.

As I spoke the screens displayed what I was saying in Japanese subtitles.

"HELLO CLASS OF 3-A! AS YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW, MY NAME IS JEFF, AND I HAVE BEEN A SIMPLE GRADER TO SOME OF YOU, AND A TEACHER TO OTHERS, BUT FOR NOW, I AM, against my will, YOUR ENTERTAINER! I'M SURE SOME OF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I DON'T HAVE MY TRANSLATOR ON FOR THIS, AND THE ANSWER IS, IT JUST DIDN'T FEEL RIGHT! I AM GOING TO BE SINGING A FEW SONGS STRAIGHT FROM MY HOME COUNTRY, AMERICA! SO PLEASE, DON'T BE TOO FREAKED OUT, WHEN MY TERRIBLE VOICE STARTS TO SINGING!"

There was an assortment of laughs, and applause, and once it did, the song, "Viva la Vida" came on, and I started to sing.

"I use to rule the world, seas would rise, when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep alone, swept the streets I use to own.'

During the small instrumental, I started to pace along the stage as I sung, "I use to roll the dice, feel the fear, in my enemies' eyes.

Listen as the crowd, would sing, 'now the old king is dead, long live he king'

One minute I held the key, next, the walls were closed on me, and I discovered that my castle stands, on pillars of stone, and pillars of sand,

And I hear Jerusalem bells 'a ringin', Roman cavalry choirs 'a singin'

Be my mirror, my sword and sheld, my missionary, in a foreign field,

And for some reason I can't explain,

Once you go there was never,

never honest word, but that was when I ruled the world."

As I paced the stage, I hadn't been booed off, so I figured they were either wearing earplugs, or were being very kind.

"It was a wicked and wild wind,

blew down the doors to let me in,

Shattered windows, and the sound of drums,

People couldn't believe, what I'd become.

Revolutionaries wait, for my head on a silver plate,

I'm just a puppet on a lonely string,

Oh who would ever want to be king?

And I hear Jerusalem bells 'a ringin', Roman cavalry choirs 'a singin'

Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionary, in a foreign field,

And for some reason I can't explain,

I know Saint Peter won't call my name,

never an honest word, but that was when I, ruled the world."

Now, I don't know if Chao or someone else was paying the class, but they started cheering during the part where I just "woooaaahhh" a bunch.

"And I hear Jerusalem bells a ringin', Roman cavalry choirs a singin'

Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionary, in a foreign field,

And for some reason I can't explain,

I know Saint Peter won't call my name,

never an honest word, but that was when I, ruled the world.

OOOOOoooooooOOOOOoooo

OOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooo."

I waited for the last of the music to fade, and before I could apologize for my atrocious singing, the class started to cheer, loudly. And they weren't booing either, it sounded like they liked my performance! I knew that the punch wasn't spiked so that wasn't it. I mentally shrugged and decided to just start my next song.

"Well, for some odd reason, you all seem to have liked my performance there, so I guess I'll do another! This next song is a classic song, from America, and is loved by many! Also, if any of you are curious, that last song is called, "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay. For this next song, I'm going to need a friend to do some choreographed movements with me, so, Mana-san! Could you please make your way up here?!"

I felt a tap on my shoulders, and turned around to see Mana herself smiling happy behind me. I smiled, and gave her a wink, which was her signal to start.

She walked over to my side, and then to my left by about 5 feet. She happily waved to her class mates, who screamed in response, before she pulled out a 9mm pistol and aimed it directly at my heart as I started to sing.

"SHOT THROUGH THE HEART!" Mana pulled the trigger, and a harmless beam of light shot out and through me, I staggered myself, and leaned over pointing an accusing finger at her, while pretending to clutch my heart with my other hand (I was actually holding the mic to my mouth) and sang, "AND YOU'RE TO BLAME, darling, YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!" Mana smiled angelically, as I started the nest string of lyrics.

"An angel's smile is what you sell

You promise me heaven then put me through hell

Chains of love, got a hold on me

When passion's a prison you can't break free"

I mimed myself being stuck in a cage, as I continue singing,

"You're a loaded gun," Mana made a show of loading her pistol (with blanks), "yeah

There's nowhere to run

No-one can save me, the damage is done!"

Mana shot me with a blank, and I mimed being hurt again, and pointed at her, yadda yadda, hear comes the epic chorus,

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame!

You give love a bad name

I played my part and you play your game

You give love a bad name

You give love a bad name,

You paint your smile on your lips,"

Mana made a point of giving a winning smile,

"Blood red nails on your fingertips,"

She flashed that she had indeed, put on red nail polish,

"A school boys dream, you act so shy

Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye,"

She put on an innocent look, and hid behind her hair.

"You're a loaded gun,"

Again, made a point of reloading her gun (We had practiced all week, not to make her grimace at the stupidity of reloading after only firing one shot),

"There's nowhere to run

No-one can save me, the damage is done,"

Mana stalked over to me, as I looked left and right (I had walked over to a wall set up just for this) and saw, no where to run.

You can just read the other description for what happened next,

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame

You give love a bad name!

I play my part and you play your game

You give love a bad name

You give love,"

My chorus was interrupted by Mana, firing another two shots into me, as the guitar solo started. Towards the end of it, I stood up, looking omnious. I started to stagger over to Mana as she pretended to look shocked, and backed away.

"Shot through the heart and you're to blame

You give love a bad name

I play my part and you play your game

You give love a bad name

Shot through the heart and you're to blame

You give love a bad name

I play my part and you play your game

You give love a bad name

You give love

You give love a bad name

You give love

You give love a bad name

You give love

You give love a bad name."

I had cornered Mana, and I grabbed the gun from her, making a show of aiming at her heart, and then pulling the trigger.

Mana fell forward "dead"

The class went absolutely ape-sh*t as I finished the song. I looked at them like they were absolutely crazy for a moment before deciding to just play it off.

I smiled and said, "Thank you! Thank you very much! This next song is one I've made up myself, and it goes out to a good friend of mine."

A nice, easy-going tune started up and I started to sing my song (I know how it goes, but I can't really tell you, so how you imagine the tune is up to you I guess)

"Hey there friend of mine, just how are you doing?

I'm doing fine, thanks for askin'

I have a request, to. Make. Of you.

It's kinda selfish, but please, just here me through,

Keep me happy, keep me sane,

Keep these happy thoughts, goin' through my brain,

Am I demented, maybe just a bit.

But with you by my side, I can get through all of it!

So keep me happy, keep me alright,

'Cause when I'm with you, I can fight the good fight.

And if you left me, I would be depressed,

But I know that ain't a worry,

Because you. Are. My friend."

I let the music roll for a moment as I looked over the crowd (being very sure not to look at anyone too pointedly).

"Now I know that this is a very selfish thing to ask,

But please, ohh please, won't you here me through?

I know how I, that can get on your nerves, but that's just what I do,

And I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna change,

And I know this is just so much to ask, but I you're the only one I can trust with this request.

So please won't you, OH PLEASE!

Keep me happy, keep me sane,

Keep those happy thoughts, floating through my brain,

Am I demented, maybe just a bit,

But with you by my side, I can get through all of it.

So keep me happy, keep me goin'

'Cause when you're with me, I can keep on truckin'.

And I know that this is so much to ask, but please do it for me,

Because if it weren't for you, there wouldn't even be a me.

So keep me happy, keep me sane,

Keep these happy thoughts floating through my brain,

Am I demented?

You know what, no.

Because you fixed me, you fixed my soul."

I let the music fade to nothing and looked at all the shocked faces of the class of 3-A.

"Yeah, sorry you had to deal with my terrible singing, and then some horrible song I made up on top of that. I'll just head off stage now."

I then preceded to awkwardly get off said stage. I said to Chao (I told you she's the always there, and it's still creepy), "Who do you think payed them to cheer?"

As I made my way away form her I heard her say, "No one. I made sure to check before, and during the party-ne."

I muttered some choice words stating I disagreed, and went over to the pool, where I jumped in (ignoring the fact that I still had a T-shirt and Jeans on.)

I floated around in piece for a few minutes before I heard some exited chatter start to come my way. Turning my head to the side lazily I saw the gymnastic girl, some brown haired girl, and the white haired lady coming my way. In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm terrible with names!

They must've seen me, because they all stopped and stared at me.

I lazily, waved to them and said, "Hello ladies, and how is this fine and dandy even treating you three? 'Cause I'm doing just swimmingly."

I got no response.

"Come on, if this is because of my bad singing, then I apologize, okay? Chao and some other girls made me do it."

I still got no response.

"Come on, even if my singing sucked, it's no reason to give me the silent treatment."

Finally the gymnast lady said, "But your singing wasn't bad!"

I turned my whole body over in surprise, and in the process fell under the water. When I resurfaced I spit out some water and said, "Sorry, I must've misheard you, it sounded like you said-"

"That I really liked your performance! You weren't bad at all! In fact I really liked it."

I stared at her for a moment before saying, "Chao, you're absolutely sure that they haven't been payed, or drugged or anything like that?"

I heard Chao stop swimming behind me and say, "None of the students of Class 3-A have been influenced into thinking anything about your music other than there own thoughts."

I sighed and looked back to Gymnast girl and said, "So you really like my singing?"

I received an eager nod as an answer.

I shook my head and said, "Well, I can't say I agree with you, but to each his, or her, own. I'm sure you're the only on-"

White haired lady chose this moment to give her 2 bits, "I-I liked your singing too, Jeff-sensei."

Anonymous brown haired girl piped up now as well, "So did I!"

I looked at them all, just no able to comprehend that. I climbed out of the pool and instantly made myself dry, and when I heard a gasp, and a, "How did he do that?"

I responded by saying, "Magic."

Before the triplet of students could say anything else, I walked away at a rather brisk pace. I slowed down when I reached meat bun girls stand. I saw that there was no line at the moment and decided to go over and get a few while I could.

When I reached the stand, I asked her, "Hey, do you think you could spare me a few pork buns?"

She gave me a nod, and handed me a paper plate with three steaming pork buns on it.

I smiled and said, "Thanks a bunch!"

I started to walk away, one pork bun already halfway in my mouth, when pork bun girl called out (well, she spoke in her normal low voice, but I swear you could hear her over a baseball stadium crowd), "Oh, and Jeff-sensei, I enjoyed your performance a lot, especially the end song that you made."

I looked at her, with half a pork bun in my mouth, but decided I didn't want to talk much at the moment, and just nodded.

I had just finished up my last pork bun when Zazie came up to me and said, ". . ."

I looked at her in exasperation and said, "Come on Zazie, do we have too?"

". . ."

"Well yeah, we did, but I mean-"

". . ."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Ok, I'll see if Chao can get everybody-"

I Chao's voice say, "Already on it-ne"

I suppressed a shudder and continued saying, "Ok then, get in your outfit, I'll get in mine, and I'll go get the supplies. Oh, and Zazie, have we decided on whether or not to got through with Act 3?"

". . ."

"Hmmm. Ok, if you say so."

{[*]}

A half hour later, and was back stage again, and wearing a specially made black suit and red tie, with black pants. Zazie came over to me in a, white suit, with a blue tie, and white pants.

She gave me a nod, and we both walked onto the stage, as a trumpet fanfare sounded over the speakers.

"Hello, once again audience! How are you all doing?! Because, honestly, I'm not doing to great. I got a bit of a cold.

To emphasize the point, I sneezed into my hand, and blinked a few times.

"Sorry, about that. You know how people have a green thumb? Well I have a green fever," I then stretched my arm out with a flourish to reveal a bouquet of flowers. I tossed them behind me to Zazie who caught them and gave them a sniff. She then tossed them back to me, but when I caught them, they turned into a deck of cards

3-A clapped, and I gave them a happy grin. I may not like singing, but performing like this, this is something I love to do.

I looked through them, and saw Nodoka in the audience, I called out to her, "Nodoka-san! Could you please come up to the stage?!"

She blushed and shook her head, but the class practically forced her up.

I smiled at her, and held the deck out in a fan towards her, "Pick a card, any card."

She picked a card out and showed it to the rest of the class, she then put it back into the deck at my prompting.

I searched through the deck and picked out the 10 of hearts saying, "IS THIS YOUR CARD?!" she shook her head, and my face fell. I let go of the card, and began to go through the deck looking for another, but nobody was looking at me, they were looking at the card that I had let go of. Because it hadn't fallen to the ground, it had stayed in the air. I looked up casually from the deck and said, "Hmm? Oh please ignore that, I just don't want the cards to get all dirty." I repeated this act a couple more times (each time failing to find her card.

I gave out a frustrated, "ARGH!" I then threw the deck into the air, but they didn't fall, or stay in the air, each individual card turned into a puffy blue bird. They started to fly away, but one of them flew to Zazie. Zazie walked up to me and Nodoka, and showed off the bird to all. She then waved her hand over it and it turned into a card. She showed off the card, and Nodoka said, "Th-that's my card!"

I grinned and said, "Yeah, but I don't think the rest of the class can see it," I took the card from Zazie and flipped it so that it's back was showing, and then started to flip it back over, but as I did so, the card grew, about 4 inches. I then repeated the process a few times (in rapid succession) until I had a card about as tall as me. The audience that was 3-A oohed and auhed appropriately. Zazie then stepped in front of me and grabbed the mic from my hand and said, "Three."

I had to keep a frown from going on my face when she said that, but I instead I said, "OK! Nodoka! Thank you for your time, you can head back to your seat now!" Nodoka blushed (I have no idea why) and went back to her seat in the crowd, "Now! Class of

3-A, Zazie and I have a very special performance prepared for you! Please hold on to your seats as we make your wildest dreams come to life!"

Zazie pulled off her suit and tie to reveal her, rather revealing, jester outfit and I took of my suit and tie to reveal, a black T-shirt and khaki shorts. I reached out to the right with my right hand, and grabbed my staff out of thin air, at the same time I thrust my left hand forward, and as I drew it back, my wand materialized.

At the time I didn't see it, but Negi was there, and he was staring at me in shock.

I jumped ten feet in the air and landed on an enlarged playing card. I looked over the class I had been grading, and even teaching a few of them,

"Okay, class! If you would look at Zazie-san, you'll notice that she is in fact, not there," I waited for them all to glance back down to Zazie, only to find her gone as stated, "And that's because she has a bit of stage fright, so she's hiding with me up here!" I rotated the card around to reveal Zazie standing behind me shyly. My wonderful audience clapped enthusiastically. Zazie blushed and looked at the class as they clapped. Looking down she casually jumped off the card.

The class all gasped, but were bewildered when they didn't see her hit the ground. They looked back up at me, and were astonished to see Zazie standing back up on the card. I sighed and said, "Zazie-san, this was your idea, you shouldn't try and run away from it!"

I got a couple of laughs from the class at that. I then leaned over and cupped a hand over my ear as if listening to something intently before I said, "Well yes Zazie, but you should still do your part, NOW UPSY DAISY!" I then leaned down and grabbed Zazie by the bottom of her feet (being ever so careful not to look too far up) and threw her into the air!

Zazie did a couple of flips as she was going up (yes, exactly two) before going into a beautiful swan dive and going straight down, to where a pool had suddenly appeared on stage!

I looked down with a confused look and said, "Hey wait a sec, wasn't the pool out in the yard just a moment ag-"

I was cut off by Zazie casually grabbing me on her way down, and pulling me off the card into the with her. Her entry into the pool was graceful and perfectly done, hardly a drop of water splashed. My entry made an orca look graceful.

I emerged from the water gasping for air. Zazie was already doing laps around me on her back. I sputtered and said, "OI, Zazie-san! There was no need for that!"

". . ."

"Well yeah, but-"

". . ."

"Ugh, fine, whatever, but I'm getting out," I climbed out of the water and stretched a bit on stage, and I'm sure some of the more astute students noticed I didn't have a drop of water on my body.

I sighed aloud and said, "Alright, I think that'll have to do for now, it's gonna take forever to get the pool back to it's proper place, and I still need to clean up, so goodbye for now!" after that I took a bow, and got dowsed by a splash of water from Zazie which elicited a few laughs from the class.

I then walked off stage again and walked off, I had heard that there was some god-tier punch at this party, and I was determined to find some.


	8. Chapter 8: Woah there, is that a plot!

**A/N: An extra long chapter is for you! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've had bunches of work to get done, and just haven't had the time. But here is a new chapter! I was originally gonna have this be a few chapters, but I decided to just lump it all together. As usual leave a review telling me what I've done wrong so that I can get it right! Also, I have completely forgotten who has given me OC's for this story, so if you guys could PM me or leave something in the reviews, that would be great! Now I'm gonna assume that you guys and or girls have read all this and let you read the actual story!**

The party started to slow down after that, a couple of people left (Negi and Bells-in-her-hair-girl were among them). I was just walking around conversing with various students and making an effort to memorize there names (it didn't go so well). I had just gotten some punch (the drink) when someone bumped into me and made spill it all over myself. I turned around, doing my best not to looked ticked off, to see Nodoka with the most embarrassed look on her face that I have ever seen, this look also happened to make her look incredibly cute in that newborn kitten sort of way. Now, if anyone else had done this to me I would've given them a piece of my mind, or been really sarcastic to them, but all thoughts of that sort of thing vanished when I saw the look on her face. She was just that adorable. I noticed that she wasn't saying anything so I decided to speak first, "Oh hey Nodoka-san, how're you doing?"

She stiffened and said, "J-J-J-Jeff-san! I'm v-v-very sorry!" she then did this really low bow that actually ended up having her head bang into me.

She got up rubbing her head (she had bowed really fast) and started to rub her head, I swear, if the government found a way to harness cuteness as a weapon then Nodoka would be more powerful than a nuke.

Nodoka started to stutter something out, but I interrupted her with a fast hug. She froze up and started to tentatively. We held the pose for a moment longer before I pulled back.

Nodoka had her cute phasers set to max as she blushed heavily and asked, "Uum, n-not that I mind J-J-Jeff-san, b-but what was that f-for?"

I gave her a bright smile and said, "For being absolutely adorable. I mean really, you are just too cute Nodoka. Oh, and don't worry about the punch, it's not that good anyway." ( I lied, I heard that that stuff was better than the nectar of the gods)

I then walked away from Nodoka just to bump into someone else, I was busy staring at something shiny so I wasn't looking where I was going. Looking away from that beautiful shiny object I saw Chachamaru standing in front of me with her usual emotionless face and two cups of punch. I smiled and said, "Oh sorry Chachamaru, I didn't see you there."

She simply said in her normal voice, "It is no problem, . . . Jeff. You were staring at a light fixture and did not see me."

While I was busy trying to figure out if that was sarcasm or not (emotionless voice, remember?) Chachy handed me one of the cups of punch and said, "I noticed that you spilled your cup and got you a new one."

I grabbed the cup from her and gave her a thankful smile as I said, "Thanks Chachamaru, I've heard this stuff is pretty good, but I haven't gotten a chance to have any yet."

"I would not know, I am not able to drink it."

Oh, yeah, she's a robot android gynoid thing, "Oh, yeah. . . . What do you have the other cup for then?"

She said, "I like to imitate humans."

Huh, I then gave her a hug, to which she completely froze up. I pulled back a moment later and said, "That was for being a great friend Chachamaru," I then saw that her face was steadily getting redder and I said, "Huh? Hey Chachamaru are you overheating or something?" I leaned forward and put my hand on her forehead, "Well, you feel fine, you might want to get Chao-san or Saotomi-san to check you out though."

I then walked away leaving her standing there ramrod straight. I saw no problems with doing that at the time. I looked around for a peaceful place to drink my punch when I saw a bench that was unoccupied. I sat down on it and was about to enjoy a sip of the punch when some giant lunk of man got thrown into me. However with my amazing ninja skills I was able to throw up the cup, flip around the man as we were falling, and then jump off him and catch the cup. I breathed a sigh of relief at the safety of my punch, only to see that the cup was empty. Looking up, I saw my cup of punch hitting the ground five feet in front of me, it took an enormous amount of will powers not to scream, NO, in agony. A lot, of will power! I looked up from the cup on the floor with murder in my eyes, to see an abashed Ku Fei.

Ku Fei laughed and said, "Sorry, Jeff-san, some more people were trying to prove that they are better than me (and failing) and I guess I threw one of them into Jeff-san."

It took every ounce of mental strength I had in me not to lash out at her and put on a convincing smile as I said, "No, problem, Ku Fei-san. I didn't get hurt so it's all ok," NOT OKAY! MY POOR PUNCH HAS BEEN MURDERED!

"Still, I Ku Fei humbly apologize to Jeff-san."

THAT DOESN'T RESURRECT MY DEAD PUNCH!

"And to show that Ku Fei is sincere I will give Jeff-san my cup of punch!" And true to her word she produced (I didn't even begin to think of asking how) a nice full cup of punch.

I looked at her shocked. I dashed forward and hugged the sh*t out of her, making sure not to let the punch fall or tip.

Ku Fei looked shocked as all heck, and as I pulled back I saw the question forming on her mouth and I answered it before she could finish the thought saying, "For being abso-friggin-lutely wonderful," I grabbed the punch from her, and looked around making sure that there was no one near me. However just as I was about to drink the sweet punch four black-clad ninja looking figures surrounded me. I didn't ask questions, I just set the punch down, pulled out my staff and said, "SO HELP ME! IF ANY OF YOU DO ANYTHING TO THIS CUP OF PUNCH I WILL MURDER YOU AND YOUR FAMILIES! TWICE!" I think I developed a twitch in my eye as I said that.

The figure in front of me pulled her hood down to reveal one of the Baka rangers with a skeptical looking smile on her face, "Jeff-san, how are you doing?"

I didn't even move as i said, "I WASN'T KIDDING! I WILL FIND A WAY TO DO IT TWICE!"

She just laughed a little and pointed behind me, I turned around to see the twins drinking the last of my punch. They both stared at me like deer caught in headlights, "GODDAMN IT! I HOPE YOU TWO STEP ON A LEGO!"

That broke them of their trance as they both started to laugh, running away, "YOU TWO THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" I used my staff to make a large hole appear beneath them. They fell in laughing still. I jumped in after them and said to them, "Do you two really wanna f*ck with me?!"

The one without the buns in her hair said, "Well no, we don't want to lose our virginities yet! But if you mean the form of that word as in 'to mess with' then absolutely!"

. . . That b*tch just crossed a line. I walked up to her all tall, dark, and menacing, and even she lost her composure a bit. I didn't do anything to her on the outside, but I touched her on the forward with my index finger and her eyes widened as she fell over unconscious. The other twin gave me a terrified look, I raised the ground up to the rest of the ground and said, "I get the feeling you're the lackey in all of this, so I'm gonna let you off with a warning, got it?"

She nodded and picked up her twin and started running like hell.

I walked in the opposite direction with murderous intent clogging the air around me like a bad stench. Chao walked up to me and tried to say something, but I turned and gave her a look that can, AND HAS, made high level demons think twice about messing with me, and she just turned right around and walked away.

I continues to walk around looking incredibly pissed when someone else bumped into me. I turned around, and so help me, I was going to unleash the wrath of a thousand gods onto this person in the form of a single pissed off look! I turned around, the most hateful (magically powered) pissed off look I could muster on my face, to see Nodoka looking at me hugely embarrassed. Unfortunately I wasn't able to switch off my "look" fast enough and she got hit with the full force of it. The effect of it made her start to cower in front of me. I immediately turned off my look and sighed thinking, "Come on Jeff, get it together. Just because you haven't had some punch doesn't mean that you should be all pissy to everyone else," I had calmed down now and leaned down to Nodoka and said, "Hey, listen, I'm really sorry for that Nodoka, I was just in a really bad mood," she didn't respond, she just cringed away from me, and that hurt. I sighed and picked her up bridal style, ignoring the whimper of protest from her, and carried her away from the party and over to a hill a way away from my house. I set her down on the hill and then lay down next to her. I lied with her there for a bit just looking at the stars (it was getting late) before I said, "I mean what I said earlier you know, and the what I said to you before that," I wasn't looking at her so I don't know if she did anything, but I think I heard her roll over (most likely away from me), "I really am sorry for giving you that look. It's not a very nice look, I know that. And I sure as hell didn't mean for you to see it, but, now that I think about it, I don't think I should've even contemplated letting anybody see that look. But I was rather pissy at the time and I wasn't thinking straight by any means at all, so I hope you can forgive me," I turned on my side so that I was facing Nodoka and saw that she was right in front of me, her face almost touching mine. "But you want to know something Nodoka?"

I saw her move her head just an inch to single a yes.

I smiled and said to her, "You really are adorable," her eyes went big at that, and her blush returned full force to her face, and then it somehow got stronger when she realized how close she was to me. Stifling a giggle, I leaned closer to Nodoka, and kissed her on the forehead. I got up and smiled at her saying, "You should start to get home Nodoka, it's getting pretty late," and with that, I walked back to the party. Many people had left at this point and only a few other people were left. Seeing Chao, I walked over to her and gave her a hug saying, "Sorry about earlier," and then walking away before she could object. Seeing Chachamaru, and surprisingly enough, Evangeline, I walked up to them and said, "Evangeline-san, I didn't expect to see you here."

She glared at me and said, "Leave if you know what's good for you, runt."

I smiled and sat down next to her saying, "Well I certainly didn't expect to hear that from you, Shorty."

She gave me a "look" that easily rivaled my own and said, "Listen, asshole-"

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. She looked incredibly ticked off now and said, "What's so funny?!"

I calmed down and said, "You, you quite obviously know everything this class has to offer, but you still come. I get the feeling that you're hiding some Evangeline-san."

She didn't seem to expect this answer and calmed down a bit saying, "Oh don't even bother trying to figure it out. An idiot like you wouldn't even be able to comprehend what I'm hiding."

I grinned and said, "So you are hiding something then."

She got all angry again and said, "Stop talking to me you imbecile!"

I smiled and nodded at her, completely throwing her off guard saying, "Hey, Chachamaru, could I have her a word with you?"

She looked at Evangeline, who said, "Go, it's not like I care about what that imbecile has to say."

Chachy looked back to me and nodded, we walked until we were out of earshot of Evangeline and she said, "What do you wish to talk to me about, Jeff-sa, Jeff."

I grinned and said, "I was wondering if you would want to stay the night here, I'm gonna invite some of the other students because it's starting to get late and I don't see a reason to the end party now."

She looked a little surprised at my question, and I think she may have glanced back to Evangeline, but she did end up nodding and saying, "I will stay the night here Jeff."

I smiled and said, "Great!"

She went back to Evangeline, presumably to tell her, I think they live together. I started walking around to see who was left, to see a bedraggled looking Ku slumped on a chair with a cup of water in her hand. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her as i said, "I'm guessing a lot of people challenged you," I phrased it more as a statement than a question.

Ku nodded and took a simp of her water.

I leaned back asked, "Hey, Ku, do you want to stay the night here?" She sprayed out the water in her mouth in true spit-take style, "I'm inviting everybody who's here because it's getting kinda late and I have plenty of space."

Ku calmed down and said, "Yes, Jeff-san. I can stay night here."

I grinned (cause that's totally something I don't do much) and said, "Great, if you need anything then there's a room labeled, spare Shippidge, somewhere in my house, that should have sleeping bags and spare toiletries.

While she pondered on the name of the room I walked off to see who else was left. I saw the white haired girl from earlier and I walked up to her. She was talking to the gymnast girl so I sneaked up behind her and put my hands over her eyes and changed my voice to that of the brown haired girl i had seen her with saying, "Guess who?!

White hair giggled and said, "Natsumi-kun (Oh yeah that's her name) I know it's you."

Taking my hands off of her face, I let my voice turn back to normal and said, "Really, because I'm pretty sure I'm Jeff."

She whipped around and said, "Jeff-sensei! How did you do that?!"

I sighed and shook my head saying, "Come on, I can do magic, haven't you learned that by now? I mean, I did a whole show of it."

She giggled and said, "Ok Jeff-sensei, I get it. So do you need anything?"

I smiled and said, "I was wondering if you two ladies would like to spend the night here, I'm inviting everybody who's still here because it's getting late, and to be honest, I just like being around you people."

The gymnast smiled abashedly and shook her head saying, "Sorry I can't, I have practice in the morning, I should be going now actually."

Cue whatever White Hair has to say, "Sure, I wasn't planning on doing anything tomorrow, it'll be fun!"

"Great, if you need any supplies or anything, just go to the room in my house marked, 'where I hide the bodies', there should be some pajamas in there, that are perfectly clean, and some of them should fit you. If you need anything else just talk to Ku-san, she'll know where to get other stuff."

As I left leaving White Hair wondering what to think of what I named that particular room I heard the gymnast say, "See you later Ako-san!" And I have learned another name! The hard part is remembering it!

I started walking out towards the outer boundaries of my house when I heard a polite cough from behind me. I sighed and said, "Yes, of course you can Chao, you already know where everything is, but don't tell everyone else, I'm only giving each of them part of what they need and seeing how they figure it out."

She didn't say anything, but I swear I could hear her smile.

As I got to an empty chair I pulled one up next to it and said, "So you're still hanging around?" I got no response, "I figure not much actually goes on here does it?" still nothing, "You know, if you concentrate, and if I use a spell I would be able to see you," I felt a small gust of wind, "I smiled and said, sit in the chair next to me, and imagine yourself being dragged to earth, imagine something that tethers you here," if you payed attention you would see small puff of gust come from the chair. I reached into the inside pocket of my jacket and pulled out a small leather-bound journal. I flipped through it, and after finding what I wanted, I pulled out my wand and pointing it casually at the chair next to me, said, " * Kora, Capra, Aceria! Soul from the void, come to the earth, defy Death and let your image be seen, let your voice be heard, and let your touch be felt. Show yourself!" A small light dispatched from my wand and hovered over to the chair next to me, but it didn't stay there, it grew, into the shape of a pretty young girl, with long white hair, reddish brown eyes, and a different uniform from the rest of the class. She looked at herself and then looked at me slightly disappointed, but I said, "You know, you look kinda pretty in the moonlight."

The girl froze and then stared at me and said, "Y-you can see me?"

I smiled warmly at her and said, "But of course Madam."

She then tackle hugged me straight off of my chair, something I totally did not expect.

Now, even though I told her to go home, even though I'm pretty sure she was still scared of me, Nodoka chose that exact moment to run over to where I was yelling, "JEFF-SAN I-"

She then saw the newly materialized ghost girl hugging me affectionately, I looked over at her surprised and said, "Well, this is is rather awkward."

Nodoka immediately clammed up and froze up, initiating her super-cute subroutine. I gently pushed the new girl off of me, (she actually gasped when I touched her) and said, "Hey, I know you have a lot of questions, but I need to talk to my friend real fast, so could you wait a moment?" The girl with long white hair nodded and just sat in her chair smiling like a child at an amusement park while I walked over to Nodoka and said, "Hey Nodoka, do you need something?"

She started to stutter out, "W-W-W-Who i-is th-th-that g-gi-"

I cut her off saying, "Hm? Oh, well, I'm not sure exactly, but I'm pretty sure she goes to school here at Mahora."

"W-w-why w-w-was sh-she hu-hugging y-y-you?"

I swear her stutter makes Nodoka even more adorable, "I dunno, because she was happy? 'Cause I'm huggable?"

Nodoka seemed to calm down a bit (it's hard to tell with her), "S-so you d-don't know why?"

I shrugged and said, "Not really."

Nodoka let out a sigh of some emotion or another and said, "J-Jeff-sensei?"

I noticed she was looking directly at me now (something unusual for her) so I looked back at her, "Yeah?"

"Listen Jeff-sensei I'm, I'm sorry about earlier!" she then did another one of those really deep bows.

I sighed and walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug saying, "Nodoka, really, it's Ok. I'm the only one who should be apologizing, so don't try and turn the tables on me."

Nodoka giggled and curled into me. It was a real bonding experience. Nodoka, still pressing against me said, "Jeff-sensei, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

I looked down at her and said, "Oh yeah, I need to tell you something too."

Nodoka immediately said you, "You go first."

I grinned and said, "Ok, would you mind spending the night here?" she immediately stiffened up against me as I continued speaking, "I'm inviting everyone that's still here because it's getting kind of late and sleep overs are always a bunch of fun."

Nodoka relaxed a bit and said, "S-s-sure Jeff-sensei."

"Great! So what did you want to tell me Nodoka?"

She stiffened up again and said, "I-I-I-I really like, GRATED DAIKON!"

I gave her and odd look and said, "Personally I prefer it chopped, but, you know, whatever floats your boat."

She pulled away from me, looking adorable as always, and I said, "If you need anything just find the room in my house labeled, f'ree cake dispensary and GladOs shut down, keep unlocked'."

She nodded and walked off to who knows where. I turned around to see Long White Hair, happily feeling up the chair she was sitting on. I sat down next to her and asked, "So what's your name?"

She turned back to me with a goofy grin and said, "Sayo! Sayo Aisaka!"

I smiled back at her said, "That's a very nice name Ms. Aisaka, my name is-"

"Jeff-sensei!" she interrupted me with and even happier smile on her face, "And please just call me Sayo, Jeff-sensei."

"Um, yeah, that's my name, may I ask how you know?"

Say, still smiling, said, "I am Sayo Aisaka, seat number one in class 2-A!"

Oh, OHHH. "Oh, I get it, so that's why it looks like your seat is always empty."

She nodded happily, but then got a curious look on her face as she said, "Jeff-sensei, how did you know I was here? Not that I'm not happy that you did know, but nobody else has noticed me."

I smiled at her and said, "I have a few magical 'trip wires' around my house that tell me whenever someone enters it, and they thought you were an evil spirit. I almost blasted you to the third dimension, but I was able to get a quick visual of you and saw that you didn't look to bad, so I turned off my defenses and after that it was just a matter of maintaining knowledge of your position."

She thought about it and then said, "Ok Jeff-sensei, so what do I do now?"

I smiled at her warmly and said, "Well, unless I renew the spell everyday, which I'm not actually able to do, then really you'll only be visible for today," her face fell at this, "However, I can use a spell that can make you permanently visible, and listenable to one person, however you won't be able to touch them," her features picked up a bit at this, "So, I think we should introduce you as an old friend of mine who's here for one day to visit," I then remembered what I had told Nodoka about Say and said, "Oh yeah, and if a girl named Nodoka asks you any questions about why I said I didn't know you, just let me handle it," I'll just cross that bridge when it comes to it. Say ran off with a spring in her step before I could say anything else. I got up and stretched, I heard the sound of air being pushed to the side. I quickly raised up an enlarged card to my right, stopping the rubber bullet that had been aimed at my head. Two more sounds, two more cards. I listened carefully, but heard nothing more. Lowering the card in front of me I saw a grinning Mana standing only a foot away. I gave a small smile back to her asked, "Was that really necessary? I'm pretty sure we've established that you won't get a hit on me."

Mana gave me that smile that makes her look older than she really is and said, "Well, I'll never know if I don't try, now will I?

I shake my head and say, "Well, that's true enough, but you know they say that one of the signs of the insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results."

Mana chuckled and said, "Well if I go insane I'll let you know."

"Good to know, I'd need to send you a welcoming basket to the club," she laughed and I waited a moment for her to stop before I continued, "Oh, by the way, do you want to stay the night here Mana?" she raised an eyebrow at me and began to open her mouth, but I cut her off saying, "No, this is not an underhanded tactic to try and save some money off of what I owe you for the performance."

Mana's eyebrow went back to normal and she gave a hearty smile saying, "I'll take you up on that offer Jeff-san, I'm sure Zazie-san will want to stay the night as well."

I gave her an odd look and said, "How do you know that?"

Mana chuckled again and said, "Just call it a hunch."

I thought about that, and then came to the obvious conclusion. I hung my head and said, "She's right behind me isn't she."

Mana just grinned and Zazie said, ". . ."

"Well I was going to invite you, but I couldn't find you."

". . ."

"Oh now that's just low, besides you already know where I have the trapdoor."

". . ."

"I have a spare set in the basement, but you'd be better off just using the set you brought."

". . ."

"Yeah, the fridge is in the kitchen, but the good stuff is in the room labeled, combustible lemon testing."

". . ."

"Well maybe a few, but there'er funner than you might think."

". . ."

"Wherever you want, talk to the other girls who are staying for help on figuring stuff out."

". . ."

"Ok, see you in a few."

Mana had stopped trying to follow the conversation a while ago and just walked away with Zazie (who was juggling a rat, a ball of twigs, and a frog). I turned around to see a beaming Chao in Spongebob pajamas waiting patiently.

"Is that everyone?" I asked her.

"Yup!"

I stretched and said, "Come on, lets go see how the girls fare."

We walked over to my house and we went to the den, to see all of the girls assembled in said room, with all the stuff they would need. Ahh, they figured it out super fast (not that it was overly hard) that's no fun. Hiding my disappointment I walked to the center of the room and yelled over the hubub of the room, "OI!" all the girls immediately quieted down, and I flopped onto the couch behind me and said, "So who wants to do what? I'm open for anything."

Chao immediately said, "I know! Lets play spin the bottle!"

All the girls blushed (except Chao, Zazie and Mana) and I said, "Sure, I'm game. I'll go get a bottle. I'll spin it and whoever it lands on will get to spin the bottle for real. Whoever the bottle lands on has to do one thing that the person who spun the bottle says," I pulled out a large empty root beer bottle and we all gathered into a circle. I spun the bottle and it landed on Ako. Ako blushed and took the bottle from me and then spun it herself.

It kept going until it landed on, KU! All eyes turned to Ako as she thought of something to have her do. Eventually Ako said, "Ku-san!" she jumped a little, "I want you," she started squirming in place, "To," she started shivering, "Get me a cup of water, I'm thirsty," If this were and anime, everyone would've gotten one of those huge sweat drops on there faces right now. Ku got Ako some water and then took the bottle herself. She took a deep breath and gave it a good spin. When it stopped, it landed on Zazie. Everyone turned to Ku who said, "Zazie-san!" Zazie just blinked at her owlishly, "I want you," pretty much everyone, but Zazie was exited now, "To say hello to me!" And, there's another one of those sweat drop moments.

Zazie blinked and said, ". . ."

Ku looked at her expectantly.

I coughed and said, "She said hello."

"What? But I didn't hear anything!"

Zazie then said, ". . ."

"She says that you didn't say it had to be in a language you would understand."

Ku sighed and handed the bottle over to Zazie.

Zazie gave it a light spin and went in a circle until it fell on Chao. Zazie immediately said, ". . ."

I burst out laughing, all eyes turned to me waiting for a translation. I calmed down and said, "Chao, Zazie wants you to take your shirt off and give this stuffed teddy bear," Zazie now had a 4 foot teddy bear by her side, "A big kiss."

Everybody looked to Zazie for some confirmation that my translation was correct. Zazie just held out the bear to Chao expectantly. Chao sighed and took off her shirt, to show a perfectly normal bra underneath (I wasn't staring or anything! I'm not like that!). Chao grabbed the bear from Zazie and gave it a large kiss on the forehead. Zazie let a small smile as she took the bear back from Chao and put it somewhere, I don't where. Chao made a move to put her shirt back on, but Zazie shook her head and said, ". . ."

Chao looked at me for a translation. Looking at her face, I said, "She says you have to keep the shirt off."

Chao sighed and put her shirt next to her before grabbing the bottle and giving it a good spin where it landed on Nodoka. Chao grinned evilly and said, "Nodoka-san!" Nodoka cringed, "I want you," she was now hiding behind her bangs, "To give me your shirt!"

Nodoka gasped, but Chao just said, "Come on, you have to!" Nodoka slowly began to take her shirt and then hesitantly held it out to Chao who snatched it from her and put it on.

Chao grinned happily and gave the bottle to Nodoka who gave it a (rather weak) spin. It went round and round until it fell on me. All eyes turned to Nodoka as she said, "J-Jeff-sensei could you g-give me your sh-sh-shirt?"

I shrugged and said, well, although this is a very nice shirt, I'm sure you would be much more comfy if I was to go and get you a coat or jacket from a closet, but sure."

Before Nodoka could say something to my logic I had taken my shirt off and handed it too her (I'm not saying what was under her shirt because it would've been satanic to look, it would've been like seeing a kitten doing lewd things, it's just not right). Everybody stared at what was under my shirt. It was, an under shirt! It said, "While you've been reading the tiny script on this shirt you have been unconsciously leaning over to get a better look at what the words say, you are purposely moving back now, but still trying to see what the rest of it says, You're beginning to smile because this shirt is funny, you are now laughing because this shirt is predicting your every movement. You now realize that you have been staring at some poor guys chest for an overly large amount of time, and that if you had been paying attention, you would see the awkward look he's giving you. You've now looked up and realized that this is true. You are no blushing and trying to look away, but still trying to read this shirt. And this whole time you didn't even notice your wallet get taken and the axe murderer get in position behind you."

All the girls whipped there head to see what's behind them and checked there pockets at the same time. I started laughing at them and said, "What? I always wear and undershirt."

I took the bottle from a blushing Nodoka and gave it a nice strong spin. Where it landed on Chao again. I looked at Chao grinning evilly. Chao tried to hide her mortal terror with a grin, but she knew that I could come up with some pretty messed up stuff.

Eventually I came up with the best idea possible. I said, "Chao," she stared at me horrified, "Tell everyone," she started to break out in a cold sweat, "What you did," her eyes widened as she realized what I was going to do, "Last Wednesday," I think I heard say, "Oh god no," in a tiny voice, "At 4:33 A.M." I swear she almost fainted on the spot right there.


	9. Chapter 9: Trololol much?

**A/N: Hello World! Holy guacamole that's a fast update. Well.. by my standards anyway. Don't really have too much to say here, I'm gonna try and update some of my other stories soon (lol, me doing something soon). Leave a review or suffer the consequences of me continuing to make mistakes that you could help with. **

"Please don't."

"Chao, you know you have to."

"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"And I'm not going to, you are."

She glared at me, but I just tapped my wrist like there was a watch on it. She sighed in defeat and said, "Ok, so Jeff-sensei and I were working on the party and getting everything set up, and built, and planned out and all of that stuff. It had gotten pretty late so he invited me to stay the night (much like he's doing now). So he pulled out some sleeping bags and we both got to sleep, however I had some trouble getting to sleep and I got up to get some warm milk."

"Go on," I said, a sh*t eating grin plastered on my face.

"Well, after that I got back into my sleeping bag and started going back to sleep, but I had this really scary nightmare and kept moaning and tossing around in my sleep.

Ku gaped at her, and I was having trouble containing my laughter at this point.

I interrupted the whispered discussions that were going on and said, "Wait," they all turned to me, my face now serious, "It gets better," my face then reverted to the sh*t eating grin that had been stuck on it for a little while now.

Everybody (EVERYBODY) turned to Chao expectantly and she blushed even heavier (rivaling Nodoka's top blush) as she said, "Well, I had, a, um, realistic dream, and it was really scary.:

Zazie interrupted by saying, ". . ."

I grinned and gave her a big nod.

Chao continued, "And I, well, I, uh,"

I interrupted saying, "Oh for pete's sake Chao, just tell 'em!"

She got frustrated at me and said, "Well it's hard okay!"

"Well so is breaking the laws of physics! I still manage to do it on a regular basis though! Heck, if you won't do it I sure as all heck will."

She got a scared look and said, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

She hesitated and said, "Fine, I call your bluff."

I gave her a larger grin and said, "Okay then, you started moaning louder until you eventually woke me up. I made a few choice comments that I shall graciously withhold from the story, and then went over t you-"

"STOP!"

I don't think I have ever seen a girl more embarrassed than Chao, at that moment in time.

All the other girls (Even Mana, Zazie and Chachy, who had pretty much remained stoic faced through all of this) were looking shocked by what I was saying.

"Well are you going to pick up where I left off Chao, or should I just continue?"

She hung her head in defeat and said, "Go on."

My grin widens a bit, "Well eventually I had to walk over to you and wake you up myself because I wasn't going to get any sleep otherwise. So when I shook you to get you up, you shot up and clung to me!" this elicited a few giggles from the present company, "Well after you calmed down, you refused to let go of me for fear of the nightmares coming back," more giggles, "so I promised to stay with you until you fell asleep, at which point I would go to my own sleeping bag. Well we climbed in her bag, and immediately realized that she had in fast wet herself sometime in her nightmares," everybody (save chachy) just started laughing out loud (LOL) at this point. I sat back nice and comfy and continued grinning at Chao's beet-red face. After everyone calmed down I handed her the bottle and waited

She took the bottle and gave it a vicious spin. Now, you can call this karma, but I call it Chao knowing physics well enough to be able to calculate how much force would be needed to have the bottle perform the correct number of rotations to land on me, because the bottle landed on me. Chao didn't even hesitate in saying, "I want you to kiss, everyone in this room, except me, on the lips."

(**A/N: Now, little AN here real fast, i really don't like the little bit that I've written up next, but I'm too tired to change it right now, so I'll just re-upload the chapter later with the better version)** All the girls developed healthy blushes, but I kept my grin as I assessed the situation. Refusing wasn't an option. There wasn't much room for interpretation in how she worded it either. I gave a mental sigh, governments, gods, and Sis forgive me.

"Well, it's your decision."

I turned away from Chao and said, "Now, to be perfectly honest for the rest of you, this'll be ridiculously awkward now matter how you look at it," by the time I had finished saying this Mana had already walked out of the room, Zazie had flipped over the couch and into some other part of the house, Ako had run into the bathroom and locked herself in, Ku had actually busted through a wall in her haste to get away, Nodoka had been grabbed by Ku, but Sayo hadn't moved an inch, and Chachy must've short circuited or something because she just sat there staring at a wall. I gave Chao a small smile and said, "Well seems near everyone extorted the little loop-hole there, you did say, in this room."

Chao took a deep breath and then gave me one of her big smiles saying, "Yes, I left it there on purpose, but Chachamaru-san and your cousin are still here, so what are you waiting for?"

I sighed and walked over to Chachy first and shook her a bit saying, "Chachamaru? Chachamaru, you there?"

Her body gave a small jolt and she said, "Yes, Jeff-sensei? Do you need something?"

I shrugged and said, "Well, sort of, I think this is more for Chao than me though," before she could respond I gave her a quick peck on the lips, which made her freeze up again. I then turned to Say who grinned at me and said, "Well come on!"

I walked over to her and leaned in to give her a similar peck she actually grabbed my head and held me there, making the kiss a bit more intimate than I had planned. Chao seemed a little surprised at this too, seeing as how she is my "old friend". My arms sort of flailed behind her in surprise, not sure what they should be doing. Say let me go and I took a breath of air and said, "Well, that, was um, different, err, exiting, you know, always try new stuff, now, I think it would be a good idea for everyone to uhh, go to bed, yes. I grabbed a pile of sleeping bags and pillows from behind me and tossed them over to the three girls left. I walked away and pulled out my pactio card with Ku (realizing I was blushing at the same time) and put it to my head muttering, "Telepathio" I then thought, "Ku, unless you have your card with you (I don't think do) then this is a one-way telepathic conversation, it's ok to come back to the house, everyone is going to sleep now, and to answer the question I'm sure is bugging you, Chachamaru, and Sayo. I'm gonna be locked up in my room if you need anything," I then removed the card from my forehead and put it back into my pocket. I walked by the bathroom Ako had shut herself in and called out, "All clear, we're heading to bed now, all supplies you need will be in the den."

I walked up to the second floor of my house and shouted at the ceiling, "All's clear, Zazie," I then went to the balcony I had at the front of my house and said, "All's clear Mana, and I don't think that any enemies can get through at the moment. I'm sure you know where to get your sleeping items."

I didn't give her any time to respond and just walked into my room and fell onto the large mattress I had on the floor, making an actual frame for the mattress is beyond me. I grabbed a blanket that was half off of the mattress and pulled it over me. A few minutes later and I was sound asleep.


End file.
